Begin
by Archerthewarlock
Summary: What was Herobrine like before he was the monster that everyone fears, and what made him want to destroy humanity. recommend reading danger and Mortal first
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Winter had been harsh, in fact it seemed harsher then most Steve could remember. It had been so cold that the mansion had been partly frozen; the kitchens with all the ovens had become one of the favorite spots for the residents of the large house. Normally on such cold months the master of the mansion would go to the Nether but the portal had frozen over, and couldn't be re-lit. The miner had only managed to slip through Aether portal before it froze close, at the order of Herobrine of course. Notch had gladly let both Steve and the demi-god stay while everything was frozen on the overworld, now they were just waiting for Hero to come through.

The god smiled and wave to the miner to go explore the house while he waited for his brother. Saying that 'it would take a while' and that 'Hero was probably stuck trying to unfreeze water used for the portal.' Steve happily jogged off; eager to see the house and world he had not seen much of when he was last here.

The Aether wasn't hot but it was warmer then the winter down below, due to the sun being out longer. As Steve walked through the house he noticed that it seemed larger then before and quickly started to explore the rooms. It was the third room that really caught his attention, for it was an old liberty filled with old books. The miner having been fan of written text quickly started browsing through the shelves.

The first book that caught Steve's attention was one that was titled 'Forgotten History'. He placed his fingers on the spine and gave it a quick tug. But instead of the book being pulled out the human heard a faint click, and suddenly the bookshelf spun around and pushed the miner into another room. Steve stumbled as he was forced into the new area and look around in awe; this room looked to be even older and the books seemed to give off an enchanted shine.

"I'm guessing this is the forgotten history section." Carefully the human started to walk around the room spotting the first book that grabbed his attention. 'Ticking bomb.' Was what it read on the cover and Steve quickly pulled it out. "Strange name for a history text, or I think its history." The miner opened the book only for a bright flash of light swallows him whole.

* * *

When the light fade it left the miner shaking his head from side to side to clear his vision. 'Had that been a trap to keep people out?' but the sound of voices caught his attention.

"Notch it wasn't your fault."

Steve looked around to find him self in a blurry white tinted room. He could make out the lines of two men standing not to far off and he could guess whom one of them was. Everything in the room was out of focus but one thing, a bed with a young man on laying on it, his eyes closed. It was creep manly because the young man looked very much like him.

"You warned the others not to send him down there, you told them his powers were unstable." Steve still had no clue as to who the speaker was but he did know whom he was speaking too.

"I know Jeb, but I can't help feeling it was my fault." That was defiantly Notch, but he sounded upset by something. "I should have gotten him out of there sooner. I mean just look at what they did to him."

The two in the room didn't seem to notice the miner at all; it was like he wasn't even there.

"I know Notch, it was unfair. Just be thankful he didn't end up like his other brother, or the others for that matter." The man, Jeb was it, sighed and started to walk away. "Your brother was always a bit of a ticking time bomb."

The flash of light came back and Steve once again found himself back in the hidden section with the book in his hand. The miner stared down at the glowing book in shock and awe. "What was all that? Was it a memory of some type?" he placed the book down and quickly grabbed another one. The vision from this one was a lot clearer.

**A/n: once known as the Beginning but I thought I should keep my one word titles. anyway this is just the prolog. more coming soon. tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

The miner stood in an open field and could feel the wind blowing on his face; yet it didn't seem like any field from the over world for the grass and dirt had a different colour to it. "This must be... the Aether then." Steve looked around and spotted a tall lanky man with blonde hair wearing green standing not fair off and he felt draw to him. Carefully he started to move closer to the man only for him to turn around and look at the miner, or who was standing next to him.

"It seems I'm being followed by a shine eyed freak."

Steve turned his right to see his white-eyed doubt standing next him, slowly creeping up on the man in green. "Herobrine?"

"Oh I have been following you for quite a while now Gave." Herobrine had what the miner could only describe as a playful smile on his lips, as he slowly stalked the man in green who was now starting to back away. Steve once again felt as if he was being forced to move along with Hero as the demi-god crept along at a slow pace.

"Alright People!" Herobrine halted and so did Steve at the sound of the voice. "Gather around." He turned around and saw another man, this one dressed mostly in a tan armor, but the miner noticed one important thing, his face was blurry, just like the vision before only not as bad.

More people were gathering around now including the man in green and Steve noticed the same thing was happening to them, yet the man, what did Hero call him? Grave, had a clear face. The miner could clearly see that the man had a long thin face with bright blue eyes and a large nose.

"So as we all know tomorrow is the big Jump!" the man in armor started to speak again. "Its going to be a big day so I want all of you to go home early and get some sleep." The crowd started to move away and Steve stared to follow when Herobrine did, but was stopped when the man in armor grabbed the demi-god's shoulder. "Herobrine Persson, I need to have a word with you."

Hero seemed to visible finch at the words as he turned back around to look up at the taller man. "What is it, commander Griffin?" Steve was left even more confused then before. The demi-god he knew wasn't acting like him self, in face the one he was seeing now seemed to be almost unsure of him self and nervous.

"As you probably know," the man started with a sigh. "Your brother has been fighting to keep you out of the mortal world."

"Yes I am aware." Herobrine placed a hand to his head and looked down. "He thinks that I am too unstable to go down there, it is ridiculous."

"Well I can't disagree with him too much there, I've seen you get stuck on beds before." The commander chuckled lightly at his own words, but the white-eyed man didn't laugh with him. "Look Hero, I know your brother is crazy over protective of you; and I don't blame him you are after all the only demi-god born to an all god family and lived."

"So I am not jumping tomorrow?" the white-eyed demi-god asked with a sigh. The miner could feel the disappointment coming from the warrior.

"No, you're jumping tomorrow. The other gods have already made up their minds about that." The commander places his hands on his hips. "But there is a catch."

"And that is?" Hero stared at the man in armor excitedly, but Steve could hear a voice that wasn't his bonce around in his head. 'Please do not make me wear a back piece,' it seemed to chance. The miner looked up at the white-eyed demi-god in confusion then looked back at the commander; to see him holding a device that looked like it went along the wearers back. It was the same Steve had first seen when the demi-god had come to his house as a mortal. Herobrine's shoulders dropped as he seen it and he let out a disappointed moan. "Really?"

"It's the only way your brother will back off, even just a little." The commander chuckled, "you only have to wear it until your powers settle, Okay?" Steve looked back at Herobrine, feeling the annoyance flooding off of him. His white-eyed double nodded and took the device into his hands with a sigh. "Dismissed." Herobrine turned around, and walking away with Steve in tow.

Another bright flash swallowed the miner once more and it once again left him rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see that he was now standing in a line up of people, ten paces from the edge of one of the floating islands of the Aether. Steve looked to his left this time and saw that once again he was standing next to Herobrine. The demi-god looked uncomfortable and the miner could see why. On his back, going over his blue t-shirt, was the rather bulky looking back device he had seen moments ago.

"Everyone Jump on three!" The commander's voice rung out once more over the crowd. "One!" everyone took on a running stands. "Two!" they started to run towards the edge of the island, Steve being forced to follow once more. "Three!" they leapt into the air and started to fall towards the over world below.

Steve let out a yell as he was forced to fall once more from the Aether, yet he also felt confidence starting to flood into him. He forced his head to look back to his left and saw Hero with a confidence smile on his face as they fell faster and faster towards the ground.

Just as the ground started to come up on them another flash of light swallowed the miner.

* * *

His legs hurt as if he really had fallen from the sky, yet there he stood in the same place he had been standing the whole time. Steve closed the book in his hands and read the title. "Volume one: The Jump." The book was thin and worn, and seemed to be missing a few of its worn pages.

The miner looked up and away from the book when he heard people walking down the hall and the voices of Notch and Herobrine as they talked. Steve placed the book back on the shelf and exited the hidden section, to join the god and demi-god. He would return here tomorrow, but for he needed a break.

**A/n: so here's the first chapter, I figured I'd keep Steve in there for you guys. I'm really glad you guys liked the prolog and I will do my best not to let you guys down. **

**also I'm sorry but I won't be able to update tomorrow, work is getting in the way but hey it pays for my laptop. so next update will be on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Steve slowly entered the secret section of the library, still slightly dizzy from the entrance and started to look for the next book. "It was volume one I read last time, right?" the miner wasn't even sure if he could call it reading but it was the only word he could come up with. "Ah, here it is." He pulled the book out from shelf and looked over it. Like the last one it was old and very worn out but it was thicker and seemed to be missing less pages. "Volume 2: the Fortress." The title read. Steve looked around and seen a chair in the corner, and quickly sat down in it before opening the book.

The bright flash surrounded the miner but by he was slowly getting use to that, as it slowly cleared away for him to see the vision it was dropping him in to.

* * *

His feet hit the group right next to Hero's as the landed from the fall. "So this one starts where the last one left off." Steve looked around and saw that the others from the last book were not there with them. The miner looked over at the demi-god waiting to see what he would do about this. "What now?" he asked and laughed at himself knowing that the warrior would not hear him.

Herobrine slowly started to walk off towards a large jungle biome and Steve followed with no other choice. 'I need to find the fortress village that I have been assigned too.' The demi-god thoughts penetrated the human's mind once more as they started to make their way through the jungle.

"So you were assigned too a village?" Steve felt very confused when he heard this, 'was Herobrine being sent to protect this place?' he had known that the demi-god had been once protected people, but he had never known where or for how long. Just as they breached the jungle's edge another bright light engulfed him.

* * *

Steve flinched as the light cleared for it had been unexpected. He shook his head to clear his senses and looked around. He had been dumped in a plains area; Herobrine had stopped his walk to look up at the sky. "That must be what happens when a page is missing or something." Steve looked up to where the warrior was staring and noticed what night had fallen.

"The day goes by quickly here on the over world." The demi-god sounded oddly interested and Steve could feel it pouring off of him. That was right Aether days where longer then those of the over world.

"This must be his first time on the over world." Steve chuckled and looked at the demi-god. "Just wait until you see what happens at night." Though the human wasn't sure if mobs still spawned at this time, but if they didn't then what was Hero protecting people from. Before the miner could think anymore on he was cut off by a loud scream. "Yep they still spawn." The miner looked to the demi-god only to see that he had turned towards the sound. Steve had little time to think as he was suddenly forced to run as Herobrine took off at full tilt.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes as he ran faster then he had ever ran before, deep down he knew that it was all Hero but he still felt that it was amazing. 'If I get there by ground it will take much longer.' The miner looked over at the demi-god as he read his mind again. Herobrine then started to jump into the air and did what Steve could only describe as a creeper hop when he was still in the air. The miner's body imitated others perfectly and the human soon found himself in the air and zooming towards the noise.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Steve smiled as he flew through the air, being careful not to look down. He could see the fortress now and he could hear more and more screaming as they got closer. Steve looked down once they were over the village and could see zombies and skeletons chasing people around who were screaming and trying to run for shelter, only to be cornered once by the undead once the did.

The demi-god and human quickly landed and Herobrine pulled a sword from his belt and started to get to work. The undead where numerous and it was taking a great deal to slay them all; it also seemed like the zombies were large then the ones Steve was use to, stronger too. The miner was glad that he wasn't being forced to fight the zombies as well, for it seemed Hero was have a hard enough time. As the zombies slowly started to dwindle the miner could see the warrior starting the breath heavy.

"Thank the almighty Notch." Steve could hear one of the villages sighed in relief as the last zombie fell. "And thank you stranger, you came just in time." Hero sheathed his sword and stretched his sore back. "What is your name stranger?"

Steve turned around and chuckled. "This is going to be good." That was when the miner noticed that the area behind him was nothing but a black wall, with no one there. "What? What's going gone?"

"My name is Herobrine." The demi-god answered as he turned to face the voice, the black wall cleared up to relieve the rest of the town and it's villagers all staring at the warrior in awe. 'That's right' Steve realized 'these are Hero's memories, how can he remember a scene before he saw it.' "What is it? Why are you all staring at me?" The confusion Herobrine's voice brought Steve out of his thoughts and back into what was going on.

"It's the eyes." Steve chuckled.

"Oh my, Notch has clearly heard our prayers." The villages dressed in priest's robes got down on one knee and the rest of the village followed his example.

"Once again it's the eyes."

"What?" the demi-god seemed even more confused as he looked around at the kneeling villagers.

"Still the eyes."

"Your eyes, they shine like the moon and the sun." The priest bowed his head. "You have clearly been sent by the creator Notch to save us from this plague." Then the priest suddenly stood and took hold of the demi-god's arm. "Come you must meet our King!"

Steve was started to get excited as they were lead off but his hopes where dashed as the white flash swallowed him. "No, no, no!" the light left him sitting in the chair he had sat down in when he came in. the miner quickly stood up and searching for the next book.

**A/n: I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. so here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. so what will happen in the next book, find out in the next chapter. and Yes the books are memories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

"Volume three: Lightning?" Steve read the title to the next book with confusion; he figured that it would have been called the "The King" or something along those lines. What happened that was so important with lightning? Steve sat back down and opened the book and was happily engulfed by the light.

When it cleared Steve founded him self in a castle standing next to Herobrine. The castle didn't seem the to be in the best of shape and there didn't seemed to be many guards. They walked slowly down a hall that the miner could only guess led to the throne room. The priest that led them had stopped to speak to one of the guards who then ran off through a large door in the back hallway. Soon they came to the door and the guards pushed it open, and the priest walked in first motioning for Herobrine to stay put.

Steve listened carefully to what was going on in the room that was through the door, unable to see anything because Hero couldn't see it.

"Why have you come here Priest?" a commanding voice echoed through the room and down the hall, "What is so important that you come at this time at Night? You should be sleeping like everyone, since your day will be busy like some many other days."

"That's just it my lord." The priest stated sounding very excited. "Notch has answered our prayers."

"What? Are you serous?"

"Yes, he has sent us a great warrior! Here I'll so you!" Steve backed away from the door as he heard footsteps once again; he gave the hall one more look around and seen that the guards seemed to be staring at Herobrine, and the miner could tell that it was making the demi-god uneasy. The priest came back and took Hero's arm and guided the demi-god in the room. "It's alright, our king just wants to meet you." Steve heard the priest say with a kind smile, obviously noticing the slight panic on Hero's face.

The miner turned and looked to the man that sat the throne as they stopped in front of him. He was a tall man dressed in fine dark purple robes with fur trim and a crown on his head. He had a thick beard that and hair of dirt blonde, and his eyes were a bright green colour. Herobrine seemed to remember this man very well.

"See my lord." The Priest moved Herobrine so that the demi-god stood closest to the king. "Notch has clearly sent a powerful warrior to aid us in our fight against the undead." Steve could feel the warrior becoming uncomfortable and that he was doing his best to keep a straight face.

"His eyes, they are as white as snow." Was the only remark the king made as his jaw fell open as he stared at the demi-god.

This only made the priest more excited as he jumped in front of the demi-god. "And that is not all my lord just wait until you hear his name." the am then turned to the warrior. "Go on, tell the king your name." Hero hesitated a slightly and this made the priest chuckle. "Don't be shy, he doesn't bit. Go on."

"M- My name Herobrine." Steve could feel the nervousness coming from the demi-god, the miner had to admit this would be a little nerve racking.

The priest looked like a child who had just gotten his favorite toy for his birthday as he pretty much jumped up and down. "See my lord even his name speaks of Heroism and purity. Herobrine." The priest almost chanted but the king silenced him as he stood from his throne and walked up to the demi-god.

The ruler of the kingdom looked into the demi-god's pupil-less eyes before wrapping his arms around him and pulling the warrior into a large hug. "Finally a sign from the gods that we are not doomed to be forsaken forever!" the king smiled and laughed. Herobrine on the other hand was as stiff as a board, the sudden contact throwing him off.

Steve chuckled as he watched with great amusement "It seemed even back then you weren't to fond of being just hugged by anyone but your brother." The miner smiled noticing that the warrior slowly relaxed, as he realized what was being done.

"Come!" the king said as he realist the demi-god from his arms. "I will show you to your room. You can stay here until a proper house is made for you." The man in the royal robes started to walk off but was stopped by a shout from the priest.

"My lord, since he is a gift from notch. Is not proper for him to stay at the church?" the priest almost seemed to pout and it remained the miner of a child who was told he wasn't a loud to play with his toy. Though Steve couldn't read priest mind like he could Hero's but he had a feeling it was something like 'I found him so he's staying with me.'

"Your Church barely has a roof, Father." The king argued back trying not to glare at the priest. "He is to be our defender, then we should at least let him stay where he will be the most comfortable."

"But he has been sent by the mighty Notch, would he not feel more comfortable where he could contact the almighty creator." The priest shot back crossing his arms, still not willing to give up his toy.

Steve watched the two go back and forth with a sigh, putting his hands to his face before looking at Herobrine. "So this was what your first experience with humans was like." He looked back at the king and priest again. "What a great first impression they are making." Steve turned back to the Herobrine as the other's thoughts started to flood his mind. 'I do not think I should inform them that my brother did not want me here in the first place.' The miner nodded, "yeah that would really put a damper on their little argument." Steve shook his head again as another thought from warrior entered his mind. 'Maybe this is why Notch did not want me down here.' "Maybe."

Suddenly the sound of thunder shook the castle and the arguing two stopped their verbal duel. The miner saw Herobrine jump a little and grab his sword unsure as to what was going on, thinking that they might be being attacked once more.

A smile formed on the king's face as he found away to win the fight. "It is clear to even me that the gods are not happy with our arguing in front of their warrior, so let me just wrap this up. I suggest that Herobrine stay here were he will be safe from the rain." The ruler walked over to the demi-god and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Unless you wish to explain to the gods and the village why our gift from the gods is sick after staying one night at you church?"

The priest opened his mouth to argue back closed his mouth at the sound of the rain hitting the castle. "Fine." The man turned around and started to walk away. "But once my church has been fixed you will have no more excuses. Good night my lord."

The king smiled at his victory and turned towards the demi-god with a big smile. "Now let me show you to your room. You must be tired from your journey and you have a big day a head of you tomorrow."

"What do you mean, a big day?" the demi-god seemed unsure he should take what the king litany or simple metaphorical, to him the days didn't seem very big; in fact they seemed rather small compared to the days in the Aether. Steve understood the warrior's confuse after the display he saw.

"Tomorrow I will be introducing you to the village as a gift from the gods, and showing you around the land a little." The King smiled as he led the demi-god into a fairly big room. "Here we are." The ruler held the door open for the warrior. "It isn't much I know but the kingdom has not had much luck since the dead started to raise." Though the room was big there was not that much in it, a bed, a small bookshelf, a dresser, a desk and a chest, there was also a fairly large window next to the bed.

Another creak of lightning and roar of thunder made the demi-god flinch and he quickly turned to king. "One more question." Herobrine seemed shaken from the light show out side. "That sound and light, what is it? We do not have such a thing were I am from."

The King seemed confused by the question but answered it anyway. "That is thunder and lightning, it is how the gods show us their dislike for out actions." The question answered the king smiled and started out the door. "Sleep well and I will see you in the morning." The rule closed the door leaving the warrior alone.

Steve watched as Herobrine looked out the window seeming even more confused. "I do not think my brother or the other gods have time to hurl bolts of lightning around out of displeasure of actions of the mortals." The demi-god was speaking aloud but flinched and shielded his eyes from another lightning bolt. The miner found himself doing the same, his eyes suddenly burning horrible.

That was when the light returned him back to his chair, the pain slowly fading from his eyes. "Guess it's time to start looking for volume for." Steve smiled and stood from his chair once more

**a/n: okay another chapter up. nothing says welcome like two arguing humans, and it's seems that Hero's not to fond of Lightning. so I wonder how Hero's first day will go? find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Volume four: the village." Steve sighed in relief as he pulled the book from the shelf. "Finally I thought I'd be searching all day." The miner got up from the floor and moved over to the chair. He had spent a good portioned of the day just searching for the next book, and he was eager to find out what happened. The last book had left off with Hero being startled by lightning, then again it wasn't surprise for someone who had never seen Lightning or heard thunder before, it could be quite startling. The miner sat down in his chair and opened the book, letting the light engulf him.

* * *

It dumped him off on in the center of the town, with a large crowd surrounding them from all sides. There were quite a few people there, but they didn't seem to be in very good shape. Many of the villagers seemed to be injured or ill looking. Steve looked over at the demi-god only to see that the warrior was looking around, in a state of confusion. The king was standing in front of them trying to get the people to settle down, guards standing around him on all sides.

"Settle down my people! Settle down!" the ruler called out to them all waving his hands in the air to get their attention. "I have a very important announcement to make!" the people didn't seem very interested in what the king had to say but seemed to be trying to peek around the guards, in order to get a better look at the demi-god behind the king. "Last night as some of you may have heard!" the king started trying to warm up the crowd. "A stranger came to our little fortress village! This Stranger is a very special one! For he was..."

"Sent by the Gods!" the priest from last night called out before the king could finish. The two stared at each other for a moment the holy man satisfied with having beaten the king to the chase.

"The Father is correct!" the ruler sighed, the wind being taken from his sails. "The Stranger from last night was sent by the gods to answer our prayers!" The king stepped a side so that everyone could now see the demi-god clearly. "I would like you all to welcome Herobrine! The savor of our land!"

Steve watched with curiosity as the crowd cheer and awed at the demi-god before them, but he started to feel himself become uncomfortable. The miner looked at the demi-god who seemed to him become more and more nervous by the second. Steve didn't blame him for feeling like that; it must have been hard with the whole village putting so much faith in him, it was a lot of pressure.

"He's suppose to save this village?" a voice called out from the crowd. Everyone turned to the man who had spoken and Steve could clearly see a very well dressed man walking up to the demi-god. "He doesn't look much like a warrior, more like some white eyed weirdo with a sword." Just from the tone in his voice the miner could just tell that this man was some type of pompous noble.

Herobrine turned to the man and opened his mouth to say something, his anger flaring up into something the miner could almost recognized from the demi-god he knew, he even grabbed the sword attached to his belt. But the priest was quick to step in before the warrior could strike at the man.

"Lord Wade. It would be wise of you to not mock the gods or their gift to us." The holy man glared at noble before continuing. "I assure you that I have seen his fighting skill my self last night during the attack."

The King stepped up next to the priest placing a hand on the holy man's shoulder. "The father is right!" the ruler agreed. "Divinity before nobility, remember that."

Steve once again felt confusion coming from the demi-god that leaned towards the words from the king; the feeling also seemed to come with words as well. 'Divinity before nobility? Must be a human saying.' The confusion soon left as another though came. 'It matters not what it means.' Steve looked around at the crowd who seemed to ignore the noble man in favor of cheer for the demi-god and trying to get a better look at him.

The king and priest turned away from the noble and back to the warrior. "Would you like to see our wondrous village?" the king smiled, and Herobrine nodded following the holy man and royal with the miner in tow.

'Wondrous village? I have seen more together buildings in the training fields of the Aether.' Herobrine's thoughts entered Steve's mind and he could help but agree though he had no clue what the Aether's training fields looked like. The village was a wreck, in fact the miner could only see one building with a roof intact and that was castle. So far they had walked past three full graveyards, a new one getting started and quite a few empty houses.

"How long have the dead been rising like they have?" the warrior questioned as he surveyed the damaged village. Steve wondered the same thing.

There was a sigh from the king and priest as they halted their pace. "For quite some time." The priest stated looking down. "It started five years ago, the dead started to crawl out of their graves and attack the people of this land. Slowly more and more started to fill graves which only added to the numbers." The holy man shook his head sadly. "We don't know what caused it, and we have nothing that can stop it."

"I tried to send my guards to fight them back, but all that did was add warriors to their ranks." The king added sadly, his shoulders dropping low. "And the undead are not the only ones who attack, Spiders crawl from their caves and come over the walls, and leafy green creatures that walk on four legs explode when we get to near." The ruler sighed. " We have no defense for any of this."

"Why not make mines and dig for better materials to work with." It seemed that Herobrine had noticed the same problem Steve had. The guards that had been walking with them only carried wood swords and most of the houses seemed to be poorly constructed.

"The spiders have made it impossible for our miners to safely go down into the mines." The priest explained looking pleadingly at the demi-god. "Please Herobrine, you must save us from theses nightmares."

Hero looked around once more and sighed, the village really did need his help. Steve felt another thought enter his head as he stared at the warrior wondering if he really would help these people. 'I am sure I could clear the mines out in no time, after all they are just little spiders after all.' The miner wasn't sure if they were thinking of the same spiders. "Yes I will help you." The king and priest smiled brightly at the words and each placed a hand on one of his shoulders in thanks. "The first thing I should enforce the houses that people are living in."

"With what though?" the King was surprised as he looked at the demi-god in confusion. "We don't have anything to build with."

"Those empty houses are not doing anyone any good." Herobrine walked towards one of the empty houses and ripped the door off of it. It was fairly damaged be he was sure that it could still be of use. "But the materials they are made of can still be put to use."

"But those are the houses of those taken from us. We can't rip them down it is disrespect full." The priest seemed shocked as he watched the warrior start pulling planks out of the old house.

"Your village is being torn up by the undead." Herobrine didn't seem to care that he was upsetting the holy man. "With no other building supplies, not using what you have is only adding to the numbers of the undead." Steve agreed with everything the demi-god said, you had to use what ever you had in a pinch. "If I am to protect this village, then I must ask you to trust my judgment."

The ruler nodded and straightened his back. "Your right, we can't afford such luxuries, such as doubting you." The priest nodded in agreement sadly. "We will leave you to your work." The ruler and holy man turned to leave as Herobrine started to patch up the houses with the planks of old structures. But stopped when the sound of a trumpet caught everyone's ears. Steve looked up just as Herobrine did only to see and man riding a pig and blowing a horn ride up to the king.

"Your majesty!" the man called out as he approached the king and bowed. "Your majesty I have urgent news." The man panted looking up at the king. "The ruler of the neighboring lands is coming here, they say he has a powerful warrior from the sky!"

* * *

That was the light returned Steve to the present. The miner placed the book down on the slowly growing pile. As good as the books were and the information in them seemed priceless, they didn't answer one very big question. 'Why does Herobrine hate humans so much, if he was sent to protect them?' something must of happened to change the demi-god. The miner remembered something the Wither king had said a while ago, something about Hero being drive insane; though the human wasn't about to believe the monster it still made him wonder 'What happened?' "I guess I'll just have to keep reading."

**A/n: sorry this is taking some time to build up work has been taking a lot out of me. anyway, want to know what will happen next? come back tomorrow and find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter five**

The cave was dark and worse the spiders were not the tiny little creatures he thought they were. They came at him from left and right but he cut them down skillfully. The spiders seemed to be bigger then what they should be but the demi-god was determined to clear out the mines and at least help the village get some decent materials. Most of the work that Herobrine had been doing had been mostly chore work during the day and slaying monsters during night.

The demi-god paused slightly as the spider acted slowed down and he took the chance to rub at his tired eyes. He had gotten little sleep in the pasted few weeks and it was starting to show. But he also felt that he had gotten quite a bit done in the few weeks that he had been here, and he was proud at what he had done. The houses in the village were stronger and not longer had any holes in them. If he could just get these mines cleared out then he could finally start getting some sleep.

The spider's attack started to get aggressive again and he had revived quite a few bites to his arms. The demi-god pushed them back and started his way through the mines looking for what was making these spiders so aggressive. A light in an off room caught his white eyes he made his way through the mines and he quickly ran over to it. A tiny spider floated around in a cage in the middle of a flame; Herobrine looked around and saw spider eggs all around it.

"A spawner? Well that does explain their size and numbers." The warrior looked around. "But that does not explain their over aggression during the day." Once again he looked around and spotted a hole in the wall down by the floor. Slowly he got down in his hands and knees and started to crawl through the hole. "What the-"

* * *

Steve followed the warrior through the hole, his arms and legs hurting from Hero's fight with the spiders. For as it turned out he not only did he heard the demi-god thought and feel what he was feeling, he also felt the pain the demi-god felt as well. Finally Hero stopped and seemed had been staring at something. "What the-" he heard the warrior mutter in awe.

"What? What is it? I can't see!" Steve tried to peer around Herobrine but couldn't see anything passed the warrior's rear. "Move so I can see!" the miner yelled in frustration despite the fact that the warrior couldn't hear him. Finally Herobrine crawled the rest of the way through the hole, letting the miner finally see what was so amazing. "Finally." The human rolled his eyes and crawled the rest of the way through the hole and into a new room. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking up at what Hero had been staring at. "Whoa!"

An odd structure stood in front of them, it constructed of mostly soul sand and torches built around another spawner. Herobrine walked around the strange structure in confusion. "This is soul sand." The warrior touched the block of soul sand nearest to him. "But the people of this world do not have access to the Nether where this is found." He looked confused but shook his head. "It is no matter, the aura from the Nether at is locked in the sand combined with the spawner must be what is making the spiders so aggressive." The theory sounded strange to the miner but he got the point of it, the soul sand was making the spiders go crazy.

The demi-god quickly destroyed the structure and turned back towards the hole in the wall rubbing his eyes once again. "I really do not want to spend the rest of the day thinning out the spiders." The warrior sighed. "At least I have gotten something done, I think I will just head back to the village." The miner sighed in relief as he watched the demi-god start heading through the hole once more. But before he could follow a bright light swallowed, moving him farther into the memory.

* * *

The light dumped the miner off at the castle next to a rather messy, dirty, and tired Herobrine. They walked towards the room the king had given the warrior, and as they slowly walked Steve noticed that there were less guards then the last time he seen the castle. Hero turned stopped and turned at the sound of armor coming towards him, and Steve turned to see a guard with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Hero!" the man smiled as he greeted the demi-god. "Another hard day I'm guessing. You're a mess."

"You would be guessing right." Herobrine answered trying to brush off some of dirt off him self. "I apologies for my poor appearance, I had not planned on getting so covered in dirt."

The guard simply laughed and patted the warrior's shoulder. "No need to apologies my friend, you've been working your self like a dog ever since you got here." The guard straightened up, "Oh before I forget, I've been giving my men better combat training. Hopefully we'll be able to help you out more during the nights."

Steve turned back to warrior to see a weak smile form over his lips. "Thank you captain Stark. Any help is much appreciated." But Herobrine started looking around quickly. "Speaking of your guards." the demi-god looked back at the captain of the guard. "Where is everyone?"

Steve looked back at the armored man to see him roll his eyes. "The visiting King is here with his so called powerful warrior of the sky." The man shook his head. "Doesn't look like much, doesn't even look like demi-god, not compared to you." Stark clapped the warrior on the shoulder only for dust to raise into the air this only made the guard chuckle. "I'll get one of the servants to bring a washing bowl to your room so you can get cleaned up. And there's already a change of cloths ready for you."

Herobrine nodded and turned towards back towards the hall, heading towards his room. Steve followed Hero feeling very confused 'who was so called warrior of the sky?' and 'who was this visiting king?' and more importantly 'who put that structure in the mineshaft?' But all the questions had to wait as the demi-god came to a stop, forcing the miner to stop as will. Steve looked at Hero in confusion but then he heard voices.

"You wish to take our land!" that was the voice of the King.

"It's for the sake of your people, it is for the best Richard." Steve didn't know that voice, but it sounded taunting. "Besides none of your men can stand a chance against my powerful warrior, given to me by Notch himself."

"You are not the only one who was given a great warrior!" the King roared back at the other man. "And I am telling you this now Cale, my warrior is far better then this poor excuse for a warrior you bring here."

"Then may I suggest something." a new voice entered the fight, with one Steve knew but he wasn't sure from where. "I suggest a duel between demi-gods. I will fight your demi-god king Richard, and who ever wins their king will claim the others land. The losing demi-god is sent back to the Aether in pieces."

"A find idea!" Steve guessed that was the other king.

"But-"

"Come now Richard, do you not have faith in your so called great warrior." The other king taunted.

There was a long pause as the King thought over his choice. "I will talk it over with him, I will not choose is fate for him."

"Such a sap as always Richard." The other king mocked. "Now show me and my warrior to our rooms."

Steve heard the king grunt as he opened the door and walked out, the horrible frown on his face lightened when he seen his demi-god standing outside the door. "Ah here is my warrior."

"I apology for not looking to my best your majesty." Steve turned to Herobrine to see the warrior smiling at the king. "I was on my way to clean up when I could not help but over hear your conversation." He gave a slight bow out of respect. "And there is no need to explain things. I would be more the happy to defend your land in this little duel."

"This is your great warrior!" the other King mocked seeing Herobrine. "A poor excuse for a warrior if you ask me! There's more dirt on him then muscle. And what is with those soulless eyes of his." The other king continued to laugh and looked back into the room towards his own warrior. "Come look at your pathetic challenger."

The other demi-god step out of the room with what Steve could only call a stupid smile on his face. "So who's my first victim? Eeeeeeeee!" the smile didn't remain there for long and his words quickly turned into scream of fear as he seen who he would be facing.

"Hello Gave."

* * *

The light once again engulfed the miner but this time it left him back in his chair. Steve closed the book and looked to the cover. "Volume five: challenge." The miner couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he picked up the next book, that he had dug out a head of time.

**A/N: Looks like there's going to be a bit of a fight in the next chapter. let me know what you guys think and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

"No. We have to call off the duel." Gave started to bag his king in fright. This left the miner watching the scene laughing.

"The challenge has already been accepted." Herobrine chimed in with a smile. "You must go through with it."

"My Hero is correct." The King smiled placing his arm around his demi-god's shoulders feeling quite happy with the reaction of the other so called warrior.

"But, But, -" Gave stuttered as he looked between the Herobrine and his own king, who was glaring at him.

"Show us to our room so that I may calm my warrior down." The other King growled taking his warrior by the shoulders. "That monsters soulless eyes, simply startled him." He glared at the king. "Don't look so cocky Richard, my warrior will return that demon back to the Nether."

King Richard only laughed and motions for one of his guards to show the other king his room. Once the man and the other demi-god were gone, the king looked to his warrior. "Don't pay any attention to him, you are no demon nor monster."

"I am aware." Hero's eyes never moved from the Gave's back. As best as he tried to hide it, it was starting to become clear just how tired the warrior was.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and changed." The king clapped the demi-god on the shoulder seeing the dust rise up into the air. "And get some sleep; you'll need to be in top shape to defend us in that duel." the king smiled. "I had some fresh clothes put out for you. I hope that are to your liking."

"Thank you your majesty." Herobrine bowed his head in respected. "I will be sure to do so." The demi-god stood up straight looking tired and worn out. "Now please excuse me sire." The king nodded and the warrior quickly headed to his room with Steve in tow.

Steve watched as the warrior flopped himself down on the soft bed looking more then ready to just fall asleep then and there. But he sat back up and removed his shirt, moving towards a bow of water with a sponge next to it. Carefully Herobrine started to clean himself, removing the dirt from his skin. Once he was done Hero placed his shirt in the bowl letting it soak before turning to the clothes that had been left out for him.

The miner looked closely over the demi-god's shoulder and saw the beautiful lapis lazuli dyed shirt with gold trim, and black pants with the same trim as the shirt. Steve could hear the warrior sigh as he looked at the fine shirt in his hand. But the warrior said nothing as he pulled the device from his back and pulled the shirt on. Once he was fully changed the demi-god went back over to the bed and seemed to pass out.

* * *

The light moved Steve a little further into the memory and soon he heard a knock on the door that woke the warrior up. The door creaked open and on of the servant girls stood in the doorway. "Me lord Herobrine." The demi-god looked up that the girl. "It is almost time for the duel."

The news made the warrior sit up quickly and Steve could feel the panic starting to pour off him. 'I had not planned on sleeping that long.' The thoughts of the demi-god entered his head once more. "The mobs! How much damage have they done? I did not mean to over sleep!" the demi-god was in full-blown panic mode. "Why did no one wake me when the sun set?"

"Calm down me lord. The dead did not rise last night." The servant girl smiled at the protector. "The great Notch had chosen to give his Hero a break so that he may defend our land from those who would take it." The demi-god stared at the girl in confusion and Steve could under stand why. It seemed odd as to way the undead attacked every night but the night the visiting king was here. And as for the part about Notch giving him a break, his brother would have given him one long ago if he could. "Oh and the king asked me to bring you your breakfast." The girl placed a plate of eggs and bread on the table before bowing and leaving.

The room filled with silence and Steve could feel a thousand questions from the demi-god fill his head. 'Why was village not attacked last night?' was one of them, not that Hero felt ungrateful for the rest he had gotten. 'Did the visiting king and Gave have something to do with it?' it would not have been hard for the other demi-god to simply go out and slay the dead. 'Then again this is Gave I am talking about.' All this and more fell from the warrior head and into the miners mind as the demi-god ate.

* * *

The light once again pushed Steve much further ahead, so that this times he soon in an open field with people sitting around staring at him, not more accurately Herobrine. The miner looked around seeing the Kings sitting high above the crowds and the other demi-god standing across from Hero, with that same stupid grin.

"You may have surprised me yesterday Hero, but I got a plan now." Gave held his head up high putting an axe from his back. "And the fact that your missing your back piece well just make it easier." Herobrine quickly looked over his shoulder to his back; Steve looked at the warriors back as well and noticed that toe bulky device he had been wear was not there. That was when the miner recalled seeing Hero take it off before changing his clothes; he must have forgotten to put it back on. Steve suddenly felt his arms pain as if they had stopped a great force from coming down on him. He looked up and seen that Hero had blocked Gave's axe with his sword. "With out that device keeping your powers in check for you, your once again unstable."

"You have always been a coward Gave." Herobrine pushed the other demi-god away from him, silently hoping he wouldn't get stuck in the ground. "Always picking fights you could not win, then running to me when you got in trouble." The warrior swung his sword at the demi-god in green.

"That's just how the game is played mate." Gave avoided the blade as and attacked once more. The axe and sword clashed together once more but this time Gave whispered. "So should we put on a good show before you completely destroy me?"

"That is your plan?" Herobrine shook his head slightly.

"Of course, you were always the better warrior, even if you were to get stuck." The demi-god in green chuckled. "Though I have to admit I was surprised to see you here. You where a mess yesterday."

"I was busy doing real work Gave." They clashed their weapons again push against the each other as they fought. "By the way, did you clear the village of zombies last night?"

"No I thought that was you, the place I was assigned to has the same thing." Gave seemed surprised.

"Strange." Was all the Herobrine muttered before delivering a strong kick to Gave's chest. "That is all I need to know."

"Hero! I thought we where going to fake this!" the demi-god in green coughed and started to back away.

"I never agreed to that." Herobrine grinned and walked towards Gave and started to swing viscously at him.

"Hero! Hero! Stop being horrible!" Steve laughed as he watched Herobrine chase Gave around the area, the demi-god in green screaming as he ran. It had been the funniest thing the miner had been in a while.

"Get back here Gave!" finally the warrior landed a blow and the demi-god in green fell to the ground. Gave swung his axe at Herobrine's legs, the blade passed through the left leg as if there was nothing there but hit hard on the right. "Ah!" the playful grin on Hero's face turned into a paid scowl. Steve heard the crowd gasp but didn't turn away from the fight scene, the miner felt as if the axe was lounged in his own leg and the pain was getting to him quickly. The white-eyed demi-god slashed his sword across Gave's chest.

Gave curled up and through his hands up looking up at Herobrine. The white-eyed demi-god looked up at his king as if to ask if he should kill the demi-god in green. Steve looked up to see the king shack his head no, and the other king's face was a bright red. Hero stood up and slowly backed away, letting Gave carefully get up. "White eyed prick." Steve heard Gave mutter as he got up.

* * *

Steve was returned to his chair by the light, and the miner closed the book. As funny as volume six was it brought up more questions then answers. Carefully Steve stood up still feeling the ghost pain from the attack in the memory, ready to find the next book. But something was starting to nag at the miner. Something in his mind started to tell him that he may not want to know the answers to the questions; another part told him that this was like reading some else diary, these memories where privet.

Steve looked down at the books and could almost picture the demi-god's face. He pushed aside his thoughts as he once again searched for the next book a new thought pushing into his mind. "I owe it to him, to know."

**A/N: well I gave you guys a little fight scene, well sort of, anyway I need to start writing during the night again, it's easier that way. next chapter will be better, promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

Steve pulled out the next book out of the shelf, finding this one looking a bit more beat up. It seemed to be a trend really; each book was a bit more beat up then the last. There was something unsettling about the book as well, even the title seemed to send a chill down his back. "Volume seven: cultist." Carefully he walked back over to the chair and sat down. Slowly he opened the book and let the light envelope him.

* * *

The setting of this book seemed to be placed a few months' maybe even years from the others. The miner knew this simply because the buildings were in a by far better shape and the people seemed to be looking more heath, in fact the whole village seemed to be more lively then before.

Herobrine walked through the town wearing the same clothes as he was in the last book. The sun was shining and it just seemed to be just the perfect day. It made Steve wonder why the book had such a feeling of doom to it. The miner followed the demi-god as he walked listening to children laugh and birds sing. But the sound of armor clanking on the cobblestone ground man both demi-god and human turn in their place.

"Captain Stark?" the demi-god turned to see the captain of the guard run towards them. "What is the rush?"

The armored man came to a stop in front of the warrior. "Herobrine! A strange man has entered the village." The man's tone was urgent and his men ran pass him. "He seems to preaching words against Notch."

"What is he saying?" Steve could tell that Hero wanted to defend his brother but also didn't really want to interfere with simple mortal beliefs.

"You should hear for your self." Stark jogged off and Hero followed at a slow pace with Steve close behind. They stopped to see a man in dark robes and a hood; he had managed to draw small crowd but they all didn't seem happy with what he was saying.

"Repent against the cruel god Notch! For he is the one who raises the dead!" the man only yelled out into the crowd who frowned at his words. "The true god the Wither King will set you free! Submit your lives to the King of the Wither and join your souls to the one true god!"

"I see why you were upset." The demi-god whispered to the guard captain. "This guy is completely out of his mind." he looked back up at the man who was clearly part of some cult. Steve felt the same feeling he had gotten when he first picked up the book at them mention of the Wither King. Nothing good ever came from saying that name. The cultist continued his preaching until Herobrine finally sighed and walked up to the man. "That is enough sir, the village is no longer interested in your preaching." The demi-god approached cultist.

"See, Notch sense his demonic brother to silence me. To force you into following this cruel god!" the man yelled out pointing to the warrior. Steve saw Hero visible finch at the man's words.

"How did you..." the demi-god trailed off in confusion, 'I have been careful not to tell anyone that Notch is my brother.' Steve bit his lip this man was toying with Hero but for what reason. 'How does this man know?' Herobrine grabbed the man roughly by the neck. "I suggest you leave now."

"See he doesn't want you to learn the truth!" the man continued to yell out this time making eye contact with the white orbs of the demi-god. "Banish this demon back to the Nether and send a message to Notch!" the man's voice was starting to get on the warrior's nerves but he did his best to keep his anger down.

"This is the last time I warn you." Herobrine's tone was threatening as he gave the man a good hard shake. "Leave now and you may keep your life." The warrior didn't remove his eyes from the cultist so he didn't see the man reach into his robe, but the miner did.

"Be gone Demon!" the man pulled out strange looking staff and smashed it against Herobrine temple. Steve felt his head start to spin and the pain started to become unbearable, he thought that he might pass out. He looked towards the crowd but the people where all gone, replaced with twisted creatures with sharp blade like appendages coming out of their shoulders. They looked like zombies who had their bodies twisting beyond repair. But in a blink of an eye the creatures where replaced with people once again.

Steve looked back at Herobrine to see what looked to be a black bruise forming on the demi-god's head. Hero seemed to be as dizzy and in pain as the miner was.

Once again Steve blinked and the creatures replaced the people and both Steve and Hero looked towards the cultist only to see that he had been replace with a tall man with wearing a blindfold with an eye on it. Like the creatures he had blade like appendages but he was less deformed then them, that was until he saw his hands. The man's hands had been replaced with metal claw like fingers.

Steve felt faint and he soon fell to his knees and placed his hands to his head. The miner forced himself to look over at Herobrine to see that Herobrine in the same condition. He blinked again and everyone who had been there in the first place was back in were they should be.

The miner could faintly hear Stark giving orders to his men and the sound of clanking armor quickly approached. "He is coming young Herobrine." The man whispered into Hero's ear. "He is coming and he will be hungry." Those were the last words he said before a sword was rammed through his chest.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Stark muttered and kneeled next to Herobrine, carefully placing a hand one his shoulder. "Lord Herobrine, are you okay?" when the demi-god didn't answer the captain's voice only grew more with worry. "What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Steve collapsed fully onto the ground and his vision started to become blurry and the man's voice started to fade in and out. "He's getting pale, someone get the doctor and the father, quickly!" Steve felt his breathing become labored and his heart beat quickly in his chest. "You're going to be okay Hero. You're going to be okay."

"Common." Steve whispered hoping the light would come and take him away from all this pain he was in now. He just wanted it to end and he didn't care how. The book could end at that point, or the doctor could come and heal Herobrine, or the light could take him to another less painful part of the memory. But the light didn't come. This made the miner worried, and he wondered if his mind or body could take this much longer.

"In the holy name of Notch what happened to him." That was the voice of the priest and Steve hoped the man could help them.

"Some nut job attacked him, when Lord Herobrine asked him to leave." Stark explained to the holy man.

"Quickly help me get him to the church, he'll be safe there." As Steve felt him self being lifted up the light finally came and took him away.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and found himself in lying in a bed next to the hero. He still felt horrible and the pain was still there. The miner tried to sit up and look around but found everything was blurry and hard to see. From what he could tell it was in a small room with an arched ceiling. The room seemed to be made of cobblestone at least as far the miner could tell from the blurriness. Footsteps echoed down the halls and they seemed to be getting closer. The door creaked open slowly and the shapes of two men walked into the room.

"How could this happen?" the miner could hear the voice but had a hard time placing it. It sounded like it was being spoken through a tub. The priest maybe? "How could someone do this to a demi-god?"

"I am not sure Father." Another voice cut in but once again the voice was hard to place due to the tube like quality of it. "The man started to freak out when he saw Herobrine." Maybe it was Stark? "Called him Notch's demon brother."

"I doubt Notch would send us a demon." The priest again. "And does the almighty creator even have the a brother?"

"That's more of a question for you to answer Father." Steve would have laughed if his body didn't hurt so much. Herobrine must have been in real hard shape. "The man also mention something about a creature called the Wither King. Ever heard of it?"

"No, I never have." The miner felt a cool feeling on his forehead. He looked down and seen what could have been the priest placing a cool cloth on the demi-god's head. "I believe that Herobrine will probably be out of it for a few days, maybe even weeks." He turned back to the other blurry man. "I don't know what that man hit him with but it must of had a curse placed on it, so you will be needed to pick up the slack Stark."

"Of course father." The man bowed and walked over to the demi-god. "Get better soon my friend." The sound of footsteps leaving the room echoed out of the room. Steve flopped down on the bed, his head resting next to the demi-god. His eyes started to fall close but the sound of footsteps caught his ears before the light came again.

"It's okay brother, you're going to be okay." A hooded figure stood over the bed.

* * *

Steve woke up in his chair gasping for breath, as he opening his eyes and closed the book. This was starting to get dangerous but the miner wonder to himself. 'Can I really stop now?' he placed the book down and stood up. Instead of searching for the next book he walked towards the exit. He would come back but for now he needed a break.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the spelling in the last few chapters it's been a little distracting with work and everyone home. hopefully this would be me what you think.**

**also I was wondering if you guys would be interested to hearing a reading on YouTube of Danger and Mortal? just want to know, also I am currently making Herobrine's mansions from my story's and I was wondering if you guys would like a tour once it's done. **

**let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight.**

Steve made his way back to the forgotten history section feeling tired and sick. The last book had taken a lot out of him and he could still feel the pain in his body. Both Notch and Herobrine had commented on how the miner looked worn out despite getting a full night sleep. They were starting to worry about him and he didn't want to tell them what was wrong; after all what was he suppose to say anyway. 'I'm tired from reading Herobrine's memories that are being kept in a hidden section in Notch's library.' He was pretty sure he would get kicked out.

He fell into his chair with a heavy sigh and got the next book, giving bit of a once over. Once again it was even more beat up then the last one but it also it didn't seem to have such a sense of doom to it. The miner looked at the cover and saw that it the title was strangely written as if who ever wrote it was having a hard time forming letters let alone words. The title also seemed to have been written a few times and crossed out each time until finally coming to "Rehtorb :thgie emulov" it forced the miner to read it backwards in order to figure out what it said.

Carefully he opened the book trying to ready him self what ever pain was waiting for him. The light enveloped him and the pain in his body suddenly started to feel a lot more real as it dumped him back into the next to Herobrine.

Steve opened his eyes to see the room was still completely blurry but he could still tell that it was the same room. The miner wondered if this book left off where the other ended but it was impossible to tell. The sound of footsteps caught his ear before he could think too much on it. A shadow leaned over the bed wearing a brown wool cloak with the hood up so to cover the persons face. The first thing that came to the miners mind was a monk that served the church coming to check on the demi-god. But those thoughts were pushed away when the man reached out and touched the warrior's cheek.

"Brother..." the warrior's voice was but a breath yet Steve could still make out what had been said. The demi-god moved slightly and pain flooded Steve's body as he did so. "Brother.." The Hero spoke again reaching out slightly to the hooded man who Steve assumed to be Notch. "I- what is happen..." the warrior's voice trailed off in to nothing.

"How are you feeling today little bro?" Notch sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his hood down and running his fingers through Herobrine's hazelnut coloured hair. He gently touched his brother's temple and Steve hissed in pain as his senses were overloaded suddenly. The miner looked over at the two brothers and seen that Herobrine still had the same black make on his temple that had appeared when he had been hit in the head. "Not to good I'm guessing." The god shook his head and rubbed his younger brother's shoulders. "Who ever did this, really made sure to do a number on you.

"With...wther..." Steve could hear Herobrine trying to tell his brother what he had learned but was having trouble forming words. The miner could hear the thought and gears' turning in the warrior's head wanting his brother to know what happened but words were pass his capability right now.

Notch placed a hand over Hero's mouth keeping him from speaking. "Save your strength brother." The god whispered quietly looking down at his brother with worried filled eyes. "You're going to need it to get through this. I'll keep checking up on you so you won't be alone." Notch tried to smile but it faded away as something seemed to come up. "Once you are feeling better, I need you to check something for me." Steve watched as Hero simply nodded his head for his brother to continue but Notch simply shook his head and smiled. "I'll explain when you're better okay?"

Once more the demi-god nodded and closed his eyes feeling a wave of sleep coming over him. Steve felt it to yet it left him wondering how he could sleep while being in such pain. Before he closed his eyes the miner watch Notch place a small kiss on the warrior's fever ridden forehead, then flip his hood back up and head for the door. Steve flopped down next to the demi-god feeling completely out of breath, yet he had done nothing.

As the miner's eyes started to drift closed a bright light started to form around him, ready to take him to another part of the memory.

* * *

When Steve opened his eyes next he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed next to the warrior. The pain seemed to have been dulled a bit and things seemed to be less blurry. "He's not going to try and stand is he?" the miner wondered staring at the warrior. He could feel that the demi-god had healed a bit, but he could also feel the constant waves of dizziness that plagued the Hero. There was no way he could stand and remain standing for long.

The sound of armored boots echoed down the hall causing Herobrine and Steve to look up when the door creaked open. "Looks like your feeling a little better." Stark tried to smile but it failed to reach his eyes. "You shouldn't be getting up, that blow you took really did a number on you." The smile started to fade. "You've been out of it for weeks."

"I a-am aware." Steve looked from Stark's face to Hero's seeing that the warrior was still having trouble forming words. "I apologies-s for my absence."

The guard captain shook his head and sighed. "Your always apologizing for things you don't have too." The guard sat down next to the warrior and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you meant get hit in the head and cursed or whatever else that nut job did to you." There was a long pause between the to and the miner watched Stark carefully, for the man seemed to have something else on his mind. "While you were out, I would come and check on you... you kept muttering something."

"And that is." Herobrine was pushing him to continue wondering him self what he had been muttering.

"Brother." Stark finally said after along pause. "You kept muttering 'brother'. It just makes me wonder with what the cultist said... I mean are you... is it possible..." the man seemed to be tripping over his words unsure as to how to word his question.

"I am not a demon, if that is what you are asking." Herobrine sighed another wave of dizziness taking over him.

"No, no, that wasn't what I was asking at all." Stark shook his head in a panic, almost worried that he had offended the higher being. "I was just asking..." the man sighed once more. "The cultist called you the demon brother of Notch, am I right?" Stark looked at Herobrine once more chewing his bottom lip. "I was just wondering if you really were the brother of... you know."

"You are asking if my brother is Notch? Is that correct?" the miner noticed that the demi-god's words were a lot clearer now, but it also clear that he was still have trouble. The demi-god through over his answer for the longest of time, trying to figure out if he should speak the truth or keep his family hidden for the time being. "I choose not to answer, for the simple fact that it may complicate matters." Herobrine stated finally. "But what ever you believe the answer is... keep it to your self. Should the villagers believe that the cultist was right about something then they may wonder what else he could be right about."

Stark stood and nodded giving a slight salute. "I understand lord Herobrine." He turned towards the door and started to head out. "I have rounds I have to make so I will take my leave." He looked towards the demi-god once more with a slight smile. "I pray to your brother that you are well soon my friend." The door closed behind him as the man left leaving the demi-god and the miner alone once more. Or so Steve thought.

"That was a wise choice you made Hero." Steve turned and saw Notch standing at the end of the bed. "Hopefully it was the right one." The god walked towards them and sat down closest to his brother, forcing the miner to move in order to see. "How are you today little brother?" Notch placed a hand on Herobrine's forehead.

"I am feeling... more dizzy and ill then in pain. At least compared to yesterday." Hero answered with a sigh leaning into his brother's cooling touch.

"Who did this to you?" Notch asked quietly looking his brother in his the eye. "I mean I know it was a cultist of some type but what were they trying to gain out of this and who are they serving?" Steve sighed knowing exactly whom the cultist served but it was the only question he could answer.

Herobrine opened his mouth to answer but found the words were unable to form. He tried once more but the name seemed to just slip away from him. "I can not remember."

"It must be from the hit to the head." Notch sighed and put his arm around his brother. "Though I am impressed that these human's have taken such good care of you."

The demi-god just nodded and sighed, his mind caught up in trying to force the name back into his head. Steve was developing a headache before the demi-god finally gave up on such a task. "You said that you had something you wanted me to do?" Herobrine looked up at his brother recalling what the god had said.

The god sighed as his brother brought up the task he mention before; he didn't think his brother was well enough to look into it yet, but he had to tell him at some point. "Demi-gods have been disappearing as of late, and no one is quite sure how or why." Notch started to explain his voice shaking slightly. "I need you, when you're feeling up to it, to check on one of your fellow demi-gods and warn him of this."

It was a lot of information to take in and before Steve could process it all the light swallowed him and dumped him back in his chair. The miner looked around wildly as the memory ended. This book hadn't of been as bad but it left even more questions unanswered. Steve knew that he no longer had the choice of stopping this, he had to continue or he would surely go mad.

The Miner quickly got down on his hands and knees and started to search for the next book. He found it quickly and picked it up only to drop it to the floor again. Touching the book had caused a sense of fear and dread to spread through Steve's whole body within seconds. Something happened in that book and it wasn't anything good.

**A/N: demi-god's are disappearing? what could this mean? and it looks like there might be something going on in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

Steve carefully opened the book almost too scare to find out what horrors lie with in its pages. The light swallowed him leaving him standing in-between Stark and Herobrine. The two stood outside the village watching sun rise slowly.

"You'll be back soon right?" the captain of the guard asked his voice quiet as he spoke.

"Yes it will not take long." The warrior nodded "The demi-god I am going to see is not far from here, so I should be back before the night falls once again."

"Are you sure though that your feeling up to it." Stark stared at Herobrine as if trying to think of a reason for the demi-god not to leave. "I mean you were only able to stand up yesterday, you should take it easy."

"Captain, I do not have such luxury as to just pass on this." Steve looked to Herobrine still feeling the dizziness he felt the last time but the pain seemed to all but have disappeared.

"Your brother is Notch." The armored man hissed trying to keep his voice low. "You have all the luxury in the Over world."

"If such things were true I would not even be here." Herobrine sighed and the miner could tell that this had been going on for a while now. "My people are disappearing, Stark. I cannot just stand idly by and let that happen with out warning one of them first. It is my duty to them."

"Fine, I can not argue with duty." The captain of the guard finally gave up. "But if your not back by night fall, I'm coming after you, whether your duty is done or not."

"Then it is settled then." Steve started to follow the demi-god as he made his way down the hillside "I will see you at night fall." It was not long before they were well away from the village heading for an extremely hilly area.

As they got closer Steve started to notice the grass seemed to be dying, Hero seemed to notice this too. The ground started to blacken and deep scars ran long the ground. Their pace started to pick up as they headed for a cave in a near by hillside. Steve could here whispering coming from cave and something red seemed to be dripping from the ceiling.

As they entered a strong smell of rotting flesh over whelmed the miner's sense and he felt his eyes start to water. Steve wondered if a whole bunch of zombies just chose to hide in this cave but that small seemed to be to fresh to be zombies. He didn't want to think about it as they walked further in to the cave. Red marks covered the walls and they reeked as they started to turn brown.

"What madness is this?" the miner heard the demi-god whisper as he walked further into the dark moist cave. At first Steve found it hard to see but as he walked he realized that his eyes were quickly adjusting to the lack of light. He also started noticing body parts lying around, mostly arms and legs, Steve started to gag as he looked on quickly trying to keep his focus on the demi-god.

The whispering was getting louder; bouncing off the cold stonewalls as they walk. It was also becoming much more frantic as well. Steve could hear bits and pieces of what was being said and could also recognize the voice a little bit.

"Commander Griffon?" Herobrine called into the darkness of the cave straining his eyes to see further into the cave. "Commander Griffon! I have come to speak with you!" the whispering stopped only the replaced with load screaming. They both covered their ears trying to shield them from the high-pitched sound. Slowly it started to die down and they where able to get closer to see the commander.

The man that stood before Herobrine was not the same as the one they left in the Aether. This man was deranged looking and thinner thn he use to be, muttering to himself as he clawed at the walls with his nails. It was clear to the miner that this man was not of sound mind. The smell of rotting flesh was strong here and Steve dared not look around, scared for what he might see.

"Commander Griffon?" Herobrine tried once more to reach the man carefully placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "Commander Griffon... can you hear me?" the commander stared at the other demi-god with wide eyes and nodded. "Tell me what happened."

"They came preaching." The broken man's voice was shaky as he spoke. "I tried to stop them but the wouldn't." he looked away from Hero and looked at his hands. "They built a totem, it drove the mobs crazy. Then I started to hear it."

"What? What is it you hear?" Steve heard the shakiness in Hero's voice as he spoke, he almost seemed afraid to know and the miner didn't blame him for it.

The man leaned in and whispered into his ear. "The voices." Herobrine stared at him in a mix of confusion and horror. "They chanted to it, offering their eyes, and their ears and their hands to It." the commander looked up at the ceiling. "He is coming and he is hungry."

"Who is coming?" Steve remembered those words from the cultist and Hero seemed to as well as he pressed for more information. "Who is coming?"

"He is coming and he is hungry." The commander pushed the warrior away. "He is coming and he is hungry." He held a blade up as he slowly backed away. "He is coming and he is hungry." He turned the blade so that it was facing himself. "He is coming and he is hungry."

"Commander No." Herobrine ran forward a little but it was already to late. The blade had already pierced the man's chest, going through his stomach and coming out his back. "Damn it! Why?" he walked up to the man knowing he was still alive. "Hold on I will get the blade out." but the commander forced the blades handle upward as if to make sure his insides were mangled. "No, no, no!" the demi-god shook his head as the commander stopped breathing all together. "I will get my brother, and he can bring you bac- ack!"

The demi-god was cut off as the room started to flash and Steve felt a powerful headache take over. Slowly the miner looked around the room and saw it wasn't the same as before. It was the same cave that they were in but walls no longer had simple markings on them but what looked like spider webs with a body strung up in it. Steve leaned closer to see what else was in the hanging in the web with an almost morbid curiosity. 'Are those...' he pulled back quickly when he realized what they were. 'Yep there hands.'

"He was weak in that body, but I'll give him a new one." Steve and Herobrine looked up to see the man that had appeared before with the blindfold and blades in his shoulders. He pointed one of his clawed hands at the body lying before Herobrine and it started to twitch and mutate it's self. Slowly the corps started to stand looking a lot like the creatures that Steve seen before. Its flesh was a deathly green and its arms hung at its side, useless; but the blades on coming out of its shoulders more then made up for it. It was bury recognizable as the commander any more.

"Who are you?" Herobrine yelled out at the man as he disappeared. The monster swiped one of its blades at him and Hero was forced to block it. The demi-god slashed at its chest but the blow did nothing to the monster and the wound sealed up almost as quickly as it was made. He tried again but got the same result. The monster took a chance and slashed the demi-god's chest this time landing a blow and forcing the immortal to the floor. Herobrine cried out in pain and placed his sword up to block the attacks as he tried to slowly inch away.

Steve's body was in pure agony yet he couldn't take his eyes from the fight. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second and he wished that Hero would just kill the beast and be done with it, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Herobrine made a quick slash at the monsters leg with a hope of slowing it down. The beast howled in pain as its limb sliced off and it fell forwards. "The limbs are its weakness." The demi-god whispered as he blocked another blow but it cost him dearly. The iron sword he had using since he got to this world shattered into pieces leaving him defenseless. The creature snarled and attacked Hero with both its blades; the warrior tried to stand so he could run away but the beast impaled him through the chest.

Steve cried out in pure agony as he curled up on the floor, this was getting too intense. The miner just wanted it to end and he looked up to see the beast rear up another one of its blades ready to strike once more at the demi-god. Steve closed his eyes fearing the attack would be too much for him, but the clang of a sword made him open his eyes again.

"You were late getting home." Stark stood in front of the demi-god holding the blades back from reaching the immortal. Steve let out a sigh of relief despite his current pain. "What the Nether is this thing? Its ugly as sin."

"Its limbs are its weak points!" Herobrine yelled out trying to hide the pain and fear in his voice. The guard captain nodded and slashed his blade at one of the offending sword like appendage. Once more the monster howled in pain as the limb fell to the ground and it soon joined it. The monster tried to stand once only for the boot of the guard captain came crashing down on its skull. The thing did not more nor did Steve think it could any more.

Stark turned to the demi-god with a weary smile "good thing I came when I did." The man knelt down and picked up the wounded warrior. "You keep this up and the king will start giving you a curfew."

Steve tried to follow but found that he didn't have the strength to stand, his eyes fell closed; and he wished the light would come and move him to another part of the memory but it didn't.

* * *

The book slammed shut and white eyes stared at the miner who had passed out holding it. 'So this is were Steve had been slipping away to all this time.' The demi-god tossed the book into the pile and started to gather the miner in his arms. Herobrine knew what the books really were and what they would do to someone reading them; yet he did not know whose memories they belonged to. He had once tried to read these books only for them slip right out of his hand when trying to open them.

The demi-god headed to the miner's room and placed the human down on the bed. "I will have to ask Notch about it tomorrow, or get my answers from Steve."

**A/n: I feeling this chapter could have been better, but I just couldn't picture it. I need to start watching horror lets plays while I right again, I don't think I grasped the fear I had set up for this, but any way. Tell me what you think**

**Has Steve gotten himself to deep? What will happen to Herobrine? find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The miner was surrounded by darkness on all sides and he wasn't sure if he was still trapped in the memory or if he was just passed out in his chair. But as he looked around he found two dim lights in the distances. Slowly Steve got closer to the lights as found that they got slightly bright.

"Rise and shine Steve. Rise and... shine." Steve knew that voice but his tiered mind couldn't place it. "Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job, after all no one is more deserving of a rest and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... well let us just say that your hour has come again." The lights got closer and Steve found himself able to place the voice. "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." The lights were no longer lights but eyes. "So wake up Steve, wake up and smell the ashes."

Steve's eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring into the white eyes of Herobrine; who was crouch on the edge of the bed his face inches from the miners. The human jumped out of shock before opening his eyes again and sighing. "You know, after you invited me to live with you. I had thought for sure that I wouldn't be waking up to this anymore." The demi-god only smiled and slowly got out of the miner's face. Steve looked around quickly and found himself in the room Notch had been letting him use. "How'd I get here? I was in the-"

"The library, yes." Herobrine finished for him not breaking eye contact. "I found you passed out with a book." His eyes narrowed. "In the forgotten history section." Steve's mouth fell open and the demi-god's smile widened.

"I was just-" Steve's mind scrambled to think of a reason for him to be in there. "Um."

"Catching up on some light reading?" Herobrine baited the miner; the human would be much easier to get his answers from then his brother.

"Yes that's it." Steve wasn't sure way the demi-god was giving him an excuse.

"Looking up some of the long forgotten history of the over world." Herobrine continued to lure the miner into his trap.

"Yeah that's it." Steve smiled as he sat up yet some where in the back of his mind yelled out 'It's a Trap!' but the miner wasn't sure if he should listen.

"Out of curiously just what part of history was the last book based one?" the warrior felt that he might be doing this to soon, but his head told him that the miner wasn't going to fall for many more of his tricks.

"Well you should know you were there." Steve watched as the warriors shoulders tense up at the words. "I get the feeling I shouldn't have told you that." The smile that had been on the demi-god's face slowly faded away and was quickly being replaced with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" the miner shook as he heard the threat in the words. "What do you mean I was there?"

"Ju-just read the books for your self." Steve cried as the demi-god grabbed him by the shirt. It had been a long time since he felt fear for Herobrine but it was clear the warrior could still scare him. He was scared out of his mind yet he tried to think of a why the demi-god was so mad at him. "You can't read them can you?" He had meant it as more of a question but it didn't seem to make sense. Why wouldn't Hero be able to read his own memories? That is... "It's your forgotten history isn't it? Your forgotten memories." But why wouldn't Hero be able to read the books. It brought up more questions then answers.

"Tell me what was in those books." Herobrine growled glaring at the mortal. So the books had his lost memories but that didn't explain what was being hidden from him. "You will tell me."

"Herobrine! Steve! Breakfast!" another voice called out and the two looked off. It was Notch. Hero let Steve go with one last glare and headed to the kitchen. The miner sighed in relief and quickly got up to follow the demi-god, the threat gone for now.

* * *

With breakfast over with the miner found that getting back to the library was harder this time. Herobrine was out to get information from him and Steve wasn't sure he should tell the demi-god or not. Steve was forced to sneak down the halls avoiding the demi-god's doubles that had been created to search. It wasn't easy there were more eyes looking for him so he had to be careful.

One of the clones waited for him outside of the library. Steve bit his lip as he dug in his into his inventory and pulled out a small piece of coal. The demi-god's clones were not smart and had short attention spans outside of battle. He tossed the piece of coal high in the air and it landed on the other side of the hall. The sound of the coal landing on the ground caught the clone's attention and it quickly went to check it out. Steve took his chance and ran into the library and quickly pulled the book that lead to the forgotten history section.

The bookcase swung around and the miner sighed in relief have escaped the demi-god for now. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Hero either found him or grew board with the chase. So he quickly found the tenth volume and moved his chair into a more hidden location. He glanced at the book finding it pretty beaten up and didn't seem as long as the others. He opened it and let the light swallow him.

* * *

He found himself in complete darkness, which was odd; he wasn't in pain nor did he feel any dizziness. He wondered if this book was broken of if this was what happened to Hero when he tried to read them. But the sound of a voice started to echo around him.

"That man seems to be able to dwell in a dream like plain of existence."

That was Herobrine's voice though Steve noticed that it didn't sound as cold as it did now a day. "Ow!" Steve felt a sudden sharp pain in his back.

"If I can just focus then I can enter that plain as well and maybe I can face him. Most demi-god's can do this, so I can as well." Hero grunted with pain but still tried to keep his voice straight.

"Ow!" the miner cried out once more looking around for what was causing the pain.

"Just have to focus." The demi-god's voice was becoming more and more pained. "I can not let any thing distract me. Just relax."

"Ow! What is that? What's hitting me?" Steve founded that the pain was centered in his back.

"Pain is just a distraction and it does not bother me." Herobrine's voice started sound irritated. "I am completely relaxed."

"I wish I was! Ow!" another pain. It felt like a skeleton archer was shooting darts at his back and he was just sitting there and taking it.

"This is starting to get old." The demi-god started to growl as he was hit again. 'So mush for completely relaxed.' Steve sighed as the world around him came into view. As it turned out Herobrine only had his eyes closed and had been attempting something long the lines of mediation. The demi-god stood up and swung around to face whom ever was behind him. Steve looked at the warrior's back to find it riddled with arrows. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A child looking to be about maybe twelve years old stood behind Hero holding a bow and arrow with a cocky smile on his face. "Why should I listen to you? You're the defender of the village, which makes you like a servant. I'm the son of a lord so that makes me better then you." The boy stuck his tongue out at the demi-god. "Besides you don't have a weapon and I do, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I will stick you with the arrows you shot at me you brat." The warrior growled pulling an arrow from his back and held it out in a threating manner.

"I'll shoot you before you can!" the boy drew another arrow aiming for the demi-god's head.

"You forget that I can move faster then you can blink." As if to prove his point the demi-god appeared directly in front of the boy. The child screamed in fear and took off running in fear dropping his bow in the process. Hero smiled as he watched the boy run and picked up the bow, pulling the arrows from his back. "Little brat."

"Who would have guessed that you would be so good with kids." Steve turned around and saw Stark walking down the street.

"I hate that kid." Herobrine growled as he turned to the guard captain. "He is spoiled passed repair."

"Well at least you got a free weapon out of it." the warrior yelped as the armored man pulled another arrow from his back. "Don't let the brat get to you, he's a lot like his father, Lord Wade anyway." Stark handed the arrow to the warrior with a smile. "I'm still working on getting you a new sword so you'll have to make due with that bow."

Steve looked around this memory didn't seem as bad as last one, less disturbing and he was glad for it. He wondered if there was any importance to the kid or if it was Hero's attempt at entering the dream world that was importance. Theses memories were being hidden from the demi-god and Steve wanted to know why. As the miner looked around he thought he saw two white eyes in the distance but in a blink of an eye they were gone. "I must be getting paranoid." Steve turned back towards the seen.

* * *

The demi-god exited the miner's mind and stared at him. He had come at the wrong time; the memory was only already half over. All he had seen was his past self chase off some bratty kid, why was his brother hiding that from him? But there something about the boy that gave the warrior a bad feeling.

A moan from Steve as he started to come out of the vision and Herobrine quickly hide, waiting for the miner to find the next book. There was something being hidden from him and he was going to find out what.

**A/N: sorry I had to do it. I always thought the G-man speech fit Herobrine. anyway let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven **

As thankful as he was for the bow, Herobrine would be glad to have a sword by his side. The demi-god had never really been an expert marks man. He could hit the target just fine but it was probably a good thing he wasn't shooting flaming arrows. The bow and arrows had never been the warriors preferred weapon, having found slashing down your enemies easier. As the sun slowly rose from the horizon the demi-god watched as the undead burned and quickly started to work on the creatures that didn't burn in the day.

Spiders had all but stopped showing up and it was a nice rest from the large eight-legged beast. But 'creepers' as the villages called them, were a whole new story. They seemed to be coming in packs and were a lot harder to deal with then zombies. The undead didn't explode whenever you got too near. The warrior took them out the best he could with the bow and arrows to clear them out before anyone could wake up.

The demi-god was breathing heavily as he finished with them people slowly starting to come out of their houses. He almost gave someone a scare when he jumped down from the roof he had set himself up on.

"Long night?" Herobrine turned to face the captain of the guard who was walking down the road with an impish smile on his face. "Got to watch out for those creepers, they sneak up on you." Hero simply shook his head and went collect the arrows from the battle. "Did you manage to hit anything?" he could hear Stark laughing behind him as he pulled an arrow from the ground. The demi-god turned and gave the armored man a quick glare before returning to retrieve his arrows. It was true that quite a few of his arrows had ended up in buildings and in the ground but that didn't mean he had hit nothing. "Common don't be like that I'm just joking around."

"Stark I am tired. I have been up for three weeks straight trying to clear these creepers out, and you mocking me about my marksmanship is not helping matters." The warrior snapped running a hand through his brown hair, he was overly tired and Stark's teasing wasn't helping his focus. He was also frustrated with himself that he couldn't reach the dream plain like any other demi-god could, his powers were just to unsettled. "I am a swordsman not an archer."

"You need to clear your head." Stark clapped his hand on the warrior's shoulder.

"I need sleep."

"Just go for a walk in the woods, you'll feel better then." The armored man smiled. "If you don't, I'm sure the king will let you sleep for the rest of the day in your room back at the castle."

"I would rather my room back at the church." The demi-god sighed placing his hands over this face and rubbing at his tired eyes.

"No, no. Not the church, there would be too many people there for you to get any real sleep."

"Why is it I am getting the feeling that you want me out of town?" the warrior eyed the guard captain with a raised eyebrow.

"Just for the next few hours." Stark smiled at him as he tried to act innocent.

"Fine. I will go for a walk in the woods, maybe fine a nice tree to sleep under." Herobrine grunted and started to head for the near by forest. If the mortal didn't want him there then he would find somewhere else to be.

* * *

Steve followed the warrior into the deep forest looked behind him with an odd feeling of being watched. The demi-god seemed to be doing exactly as he said, with was pretty much finding tree to sleep under. Still it seemed odd to the miner that the guard captained wanted Herobrine out of the village even for a few short hours. What if creepers came into the village while he was gone?

The miner turned around once more feeling himself being watched. It was the oddest feeling and not one he was use to in these visions. At first he thought that it was simply coming off the demi-god he was following; but he soon realized that it was not the warrior who felt like he was being watched but him. He looked around again but once more found nothing watching him nor even looking at the demi-god.

"Your the one who helped the spiders." Steve felt himself jump out of his skin as he quickly looked around for who had spoken. That was when he saw it, a green creature with leaf like scales standing a little distance from the demi-god. Its depressed face looking up at him with curiosity.

"You speak?" was the only thing the warrior said as he reached for an arrow to ready his bow.

"Not to humans who will not understand us." The creeper answered cocking its head a little. "But you are clearly not human, are you?"

"I am not." Herobrine sighed and kept walking, to tired to trade small talk with the creeper, whether it could talk or not.

"So you are like him." The creeper started to follow the demi-god. "Like the one who builds the totems, but only you destroy them. So you are his enemy, right?"

"I guess that is true." Steve could tell that the demi-god was getting more and more annoyed with the creeper as he walked. "And just what does my enemy look like?" he would have rolled his eyes if he could.

"A tall man with swords of bone coming from his shoulders, I know not what his eyes look like because of the blindfold." Herobrine stopped and looked at the green creature. The description fit perfectly to the man he had seen in that dream plain, and didn't the creeper say that the man was like him.

"Are you telling me a demi-god is the one building the totems?" Herobrine carefully walked up to the creature making sure to keep in mind that this could be a trap. Steve found that it made sense or a least a little bit of sense, but which of the demi-gods had been building the totems.

"Yes, he calls himself the profit."

The warrior seemed to be trying to take in all the information he was given at once, yet his tired mind didn't seemed to be grasping it at all. "I will just sleep on the hillside then." Steve looked to the creeper to see a surprised looked its scaly face when it was just brushed off. "It is a nice day out anyway."

"But you will help us first right?" the creeper ran after the warrior once more.

"I need sleep if I am going to be any use to any one." The demi-god sighed not turning to face the creeper in anyway.

"But-"

Herobrine swung around to face the creeper his face riddled with anger and annoyance. "Are you aware how many of your kin I have slain this morning!" the creeper backed up slightly and the demi-god started to lie down on hill and cross his arms under his head. "I have been up for three weeks killing your kind and frankly I am tired and in no mood to deal with creepers anymore today!" Herobrine closed his eyes and tried to relax. The creeper started to hiss threateningly but once again the demi-god refused to move. "Go a head and explode, it will be one less of you to deal with when I wake up." The hissing stopped and footsteps could be heard moving away from the spot. Hero let out a sigh and wanted to smack himself for being so soft. "I will search for the totem tomorrow, for now I need rest."

* * *

The light spit Steve out in the exact same spot but it was clear that some time had passed. He felt warm, like he had spent all day lying in the sun on a summer's afternoon; and he felt more relaxed he had been for a while. The miner could hear the sound of footsteps on the grass but he wouldn't open his eyes to see, not that he could see anyway, since he figure Hero had his eyes closed as well.

"I thought you were going to sleep under a tree?" that was Stark's voice and he sounded close.

"The hillside is warmer and there are less... creepers here." The demi-god answered but seemed to refuse to open his eyes.

"You had a run in to one of them there huh? Hope it didn't give you to much trouble." Stark sighed and Steve could feel his gaze through his closed eyelids. "You know if I ever caught one of my soldier doing what your doing now, I'd have them whipped."

"And I would like to remind you Captain Stark." Herobrine's tone was playful as he talked back to the armored man still not opening his eyes. "I am not one of your men and if you ever try such a thing I will turn that whip against you." Suddenly the miner felt like a heavy weight had been tossed on his chest. "Oof." Steve's eyes shot open and he turned to see Herobrine popping himself up on his elbows to look at what had been tossed on his chest. It looked like two sheathed swords with decorative scabbards.

"Once I explained to the miners that you cleared out the mines and you need a new weapon that wouldn't wear down so easily. They were more then willing to give up a few of their diamonds for the cause." Steve glanced up at Starks face t see the man smiling with his arms crossed. "The blacksmith had some fun making them I know that." The man in armor laughed crossing his arms. "And some one of the monks from the church, who I still say I've never seen before, put an enchantment on them or something."

Steve turned back to face the warrior who had pulled one of the blades from it's scabbard. Even from were he had been sitting the miner could tell that it was a flawless diamond blade that had more then one enchantment on it; with a beautiful polished iron handle with a jewel just under the blade and under the grip, and the grip its self wrapped in fresh leather. Steve knew this blade well, he didn't even have to read the name inscribed in the sheath. That was 'Bane' which meant that the other sword was its brother 'Fang'.

Steve knew them because they were the swords Herobrine used to this day.

**A/n: next chapter, it seem a little more is known about out mystery man, but who is he I wonder. more in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter twelve **

The demi-god could tell why the blades were named as they were. Fang had an incredible bite to its blade, biting deep into zombies and creepers; and Bane had a thrust for the undead. Both blades lite their prey on fire and smite them and using both blades at once only made clearing the town easier. Before the sun had even begun to rise the town was monster free and Hero wasn't even winded. Zombies and skeletons seemed almost fearful to enter the town knowing that they would on doubt turned to ash. Herobrine stood waiting for anymore monsters to come refusing to place his two swords in their sheathes until the sun was up.

"Amazing what a capable warrior can do when given the right tools." Herobrine turned to see the King walking down the road with the guard captain next to him. The ruler clapped his hands as he walked; impressed with results the demi-god gave him. "But then again you been impressive since you got here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Hero bowed his head a little and smiled at the king. "These new blades are perfect, never had I used blades so fine."

"And using them both at once, I had thought you would use one at a time." Stark laughed clapping the demi-god on the shoulder. "No human can do that, at least not with swords like those."

"I fine the swords incredible light." Hero shrugged glancing down at the swords. "They fit into my hands perfectly and move as extensions of my own arms."

The king simply chuckled with a smile. "You must be tired. Stark here has told me that you fell asleep on the hillside yesterday." He turned towards the castle, "Why not come with me to the castle and get some sleep?"

Herobrine was very tempted to go with the king but he remembered the creeper from the day before. He had promised to look in to the problem they were having on this day. But then again, it was a creeper right? It could have been a trap, so they could get him out of the village and attack. But then again if he recalled correctly the creeper had spoken of the man Hero had been trying to find more about. It couldn't hurt to look. "I will take you up on that offer tomorrow your majesty. There is something I would like to look into today."

"Of course." The ruler nodded. "But the bed is there when you want it."

* * *

The demi-god watched his former self from a distance making sure to keep an eye on the miner whose mind he was invading. His hand had drifted to the blades at his belt, 'Bane' and 'Fang'. He could never remember the first time he had used the blades but he could recall the feeling, to this day it still sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Such a powerful feeling and now he had an image to go with it. Even to this day the blades were flawless and powerful.

The demi-god ducked back behind his tree once more as his former self and the miner started to head into the woods. Keeping him self hidden long enough for them to pass by. He waited for them to get a little farther away before following.

* * *

Steve followed along closely behind the demi-god once more feeling like he was being watched, and this time followed. But he shrugged it off and continued on. As they got deeper into the forest the miner soon spotted a creeper just standing in the middle of the forest, as if waiting for the demi-god to come. It looked up at the sound of their approach and it almost as happy as a creeper could get.

"You came! You really came back!" The green creature seemed to cheer almost jumping up and down with joy. "I knew you would come!"

"Yes I am here." Herobrine sighed and shook his head not believing he had given up a soft bed for this. "I am guessing you are the same Creeper from yesterday?"

"I am." The creeper nodded bowing his head low. "I am called Ogma." It looked up at the demi-god as if waiting for the other to give his name.

"Herobrine." The warrior sighed and Steve could feel the annoyance start to build up. "Tell me more of this problem you spoke of yesterday."

"It would be easier to show you." Ogma replied turning around and glanced back at the demi-god. "Follow me."

They followed the creeper closely; Steve noticed that Herobrine never took his hands from his new swords as if expecting an attack. The creeper the miner recalled having heard of him before, if his memory served right Herobrine spoke very fond of the Creeper. They finally stopped as the green creature halted its step.

"Here, just passed those trees." Ogma looked back at the demi-god. "I dear not get any closer."

Herobrine nodded and walked around the creature and passed the trees still not taking his hands from his blades. As they passed through the trees they came to a clearing with a strange structure built around a spawner much like the one in the mineshaft. This one though was a little more elaborate, with Netherrack, soulsand, bones and gold blocks. The demi-god could feel the madness pouring off of it and he let out a sigh, this was the cause of the creepers flooding the streets of the village.

Steve watched as Hero shook his head and started to pull blocks from the totem, not wanting to dull the blades of his swords for destroy them. As he reached up the warrior suddenly pulled his hand away and the miner felt a sharp pain. "Ow." Herobrine pulled his hand away and found a small cut on his palm. A bit of the invisible blood dripped down from Herobrine's hand splashing down on a block of soulsand with eight bones on it. With a sigh the demi-god dragged his hand crossed one of the gold blocks to wipe away the blood from his hand, before continuing to take apart the totem.

Blocks littered the cleaning and the spawner was reachable now; finally Herobrine pulled a sword from his belt and stabbed it through the spawner. "Well now that is over I can head back." The demi-god wiped his brow of sweat and looked back to were he had first been standing. "Maybe I should take the bones with me, the bone meal they will help the farmers greatly." Steve watched as the demi-god walked over to get a hold of the bones only to see them gone along with the soulsand they were on, replaced with a piece of Netherrack with a changing surface. Herobrine looked around a little for the bones but gave up. "I guess it does not matter, I should head back now anyway."

The warrior turned around ignoring the piece of Netherrack and headed back into the forest. "You did it. didn't you." Herobrine's shoulders fell at the sound of the creeper's voice. Steve almost laughed at the sight. "You really are the totem killer."

"Yes, yes." Herobrine sighed and started to head into forest. "I am going back to the village before it is too dark, maybe get some sleep in a real bed." The thought of sleep seemed to be dominating the warriors mind as well as a slight bit of hungry. "Perhaps something to eat as well."

"You could always come back with me, I am sure my people would gladly share our food with you." The creeper seemed to be following them as they walked, or more accurately Herobrine.

"I think I shall pass." The demi-god grunted as he continued to walk off trying to ignore the creeper. He exited the forest and quickened his step so as to keep the scaly creature away. Soon Steve looked around find that the creeper had stopped following them and they had been left alone once again.

Though Steve could still feel his own feeling of being watched which never left, he could feel the same feeling coming off the demi-god. Night had started to fall and it was quickly getting dark. He looked around once again to find out what was making the warrior paranoid. Just as Hero turned around he saw a pair of bright purple eyes for spilt second before they disappeared. "What in the name of my brother was that?" Steve heard the demi-god mutter.

"An Enderman?" The miner continued to stare at the spot where the black creature stood moments ago. Hero turned away and started to run the hill Steve following not to long after.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes finding himself sitting in his chair. He closed the book up and tossed it on the pile of books he had finished. Standing up the miner looked around surprised that the demi-god had not found him yet demanding answers from him. Had Hero given up on finding him? That didn't seem likely but it still seemed strange to the miner that he had not been found yet.

Steve stretched his sore arms and legs before starting his search for the next book, unaware that he was being watched closely.

**A/N: So it seems another totem has been destroyed, but could another have been created by accident? find out in the next chapters. **

**just a few things that I want to go over. InfinityGuardien it was not the kings son that was shooting Herobrine, I stated clearly it was the son of a 'lord' not the king. also I never stated in the stories or the blog that Hero's swords were broken in any way. just wanted to clear that up.**

**and BlackDragon41 I had no clue that was the reason, I had call it Bane after a sword I had made in minecraft but lost when an odd glitch I kept getting. what happened was I had been out exploring and I suddenly saw the default skin run by me, I didn't see that face, so I followed it and it disappeared right off a cliff...I was on single players. so I like to joke that Herobrine tricked me and took my sword lol. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen**

Steve could see a major difference in both Herobrine and the people now. As Steve followed the demi-god he noticed that he got headaches during the day; and during the night he seemed almost too vicious and blood trusty, almost to the point he was now a days. The villagers on the other hand seemed tired and ill once more, complaining about nightmares and being trapped in their sleep. It was odd and the miner wondering if Herobrine's behavior was connected to that of the villagers.

He recalled the other demi-god, Griffon, how he acted and what he said. Didn't he say that a totem was built and that it was what drove him crazy? That couldn't have been happening to Hero could it?

The demi-god continued to patrol the village during the day before heading out into the plains and to a near by pond. Steve watched as the demi-god slashed water onto his face and noticed that he seemed to become more relaxed; as if what had been driving him crazy was no longer getting to him.

"Your in danger..."

The miner looked around for where the voice was coming from and spotted a pair of eyes from the forest, Herobrine also seemed to see them. A tall dark figure stood in the darkest shade of a tall tree staring at the demi-god.

"Who and what are you?" Hero growled as he reached for Bane ready for a fight. " And what do you want? I know you have been following me."

"I am from the End and I am here to warn you." The Enderman stared not moving from the darkness of the tree.

"Warn me of what? What do you want? Are you behind the mob of attacks on my village?" The demi-god snarled pulling Bane from its scabbard.

"You have become an endangered species."

"What?" The sword clattered to the ground as the demi-god's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, you are the last of your kind." The Enderman had a sad tone to his voice. "I have been doing my best to protect you from meeting the same faint as the rest of your kind."

"The rest of my kind? Does that mean-"The demi-god couldn't bring himself to finish. The miner could feel an over whelming sadness take over him. "Then they have not been disappearing, they have been... But how?"

"They have been betrayed by someone..."

"By Who?" Hero pushed for more information. Steve recalled the creeper from the past few books saying something but the mystery man or the 'prophet' also being a demi-god.

"By another demi-god."

"But you said-"

"He has aliened himself with the Wither and let him self become tainted, I fear he is no longer one of your people." The Enderman continued with a shake of the head. "I wish I could give you a name but I can not."

"Why protect me?"

"The mobs respect you." The Enderman shrugged seeming to keep something hidden from the demi-god.

Steve could tell that the Enderman wasn't telling the warrior everything and he knew this because Hero knew this. But the warrior simply shook it off to push for something else. "What do you know about what is affecting the villagers?"

"A totem has been made and is unleashing its madness on to the village." The Ender creature explained. "It is being used to turn you against the villagers that you protect." Hero opened his mouth to ask something but the Enderman cut him off. "I know where it is. Follow me." The Enderman ported away from the demi-god and they looked around quickly Herobrine ran after the black creature.

* * *

Herobrine watched the miner and his past self the whole time; he could recall the feeling that was going on through the miner's head. Though it was weaker then the last time he felt it. The blood thrust, the over whelming urge to kill, it was maddening; and the warrior hated the mortals who knew how to make such a thing. He wasn't even sure how the thing came to be but maybe this memory could clear that up like it had with the swords.

He pushed his mind further into that of the miner's to try to detect the feelings that came with the totem. They were weak, which meant the totem was somewhere farther away. He watched as his past self talked to the Enderman who reminded him very much of his aid Thorin.

The Enderman led them to a mineshaft and pointed to the entrance. He listened closely as they spoke trying to get as close as possible with out getting too near. "In here is where you'll find It." his past self nodded and entered with the miner close behind.

It angered the warrior to no end that he had to go to such lengths just to regain his memories. It made him wonder what his brother was hiding from him. The demi-god followed them into the mineshaft trying to stay close but still remained hidden to Steve.

The shaft was dark and he could feel moistness to the air, he kept his guard up for despite knowing that it wouldn't do any good. This was a memory so nothing could hurt him. A few torches were used to light the tunnels leading them somewhere deeper. They twisted and turned deeper and deeper into the mine and the demi-god could feel the emotions dripping off the miner coming from his pasted self. 'What an interesting and confusing circle.'

* * *

The torches suddenly stopped appearing and they found that they were in completely dark, yet there was still a light at the end of tunnel guiding them. The pace was quickened a little as darkness over took them and left them alone in the tunnel, yet sounds of movement on the stone flood said otherwise.

At the end of the tunnel all three saw it, a tall structure made of gold blocks and netherrack stood in front of them, the top of it was lit and the flames danced on the nether stone. But what Steve found interesting was the center block; it looked to be a piece of normal netherrack but with Herobrine's face carved into it with the eyes glowing white. Steve knew what this was though this was the first time he had seen it like this. It was often used by people who wanted to call Herobrine but from what he heard it never went as planned. The Herobrine totem, but what was it doing here.

Steve felt the demi-god next to him tense up in the presents of totem; it couldn't have been good yet then again he wasn't feeling the same blood trust that he was feeling before. Herobrine made a move towards the totem with both his swords out ready to attack, but a voice stopped him.

"You will not touch that structure old friend." Before Hero could turn around to face the speaker the fire on the totem went out and the sound of growling and crawls could be around him. Steve knew the sound and wished his eyes wouldn't adjust; yet they still did to revile the twisted forms of the undead demi-gods all around them.

Herobrine readied himself for a fight as the creature gurgled and hissed before charging at him. Steve readied himself for any hits that the demi-god would get but still prayed to Notch that he would come out of this still being able to walk. Blade like bones shot out at every direction towards the demi-god and a few fell to the ground lifeless. The miner panted hard as he found it suddenly hard to breath and when he placed a hand on his chest; he looked towards the demi-god just in time to see a creature pull its claw from his chest. It was quickly hacked off as the warrior attacked another monster.

Steve started to loose focus as his vision darkened, he was finding it harder and harder to breath. He dropped to one knee as the pain over came him. His eyes watered as another blow it hit the demi-god making him cough up blood from his lungs, his whole body shook with pain and he could keep his eyes open to watch the battle before him.

"This is getting out of hand." The miner heard a voice quietly whisper in his ear. "Just stay still." A hand was placed on his face and another on his chest. A warm feeling spread from the hands and through out his whole body. The pain slowly started to fade and Steve found that his breathing started to become normal. There were grunts of pain coming from behind him as the pain was slowly started be removed from his body. Steve started to feel tired ad he no longer felt pain and hands that had been pressed to his chest and head were now holding him up. "Sleep, now Steve, just sleep." And the miner did just that.

**A/N: sorry for not updating on the weekend but work had me completely drained, also I slept until noon today so I'm also sorry for not getting his up sooner. I tried to make this chapter interesting and a small warning that future chapters will be getting darker. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fourteen **

This was the second time that Steve had found him self unsure as to where he was. The faint memory of the pain he felt was still fresh in his mind yet he didn't really feeling it. What he did feel was arms around his chest stopping him from moving. Slowly the miner opened his eyes and looked around and found him self on the floor, lying on something soft. He glanced over his shoulder to see what he was lying on and almost jumped at what he saw. Herobrine was on the floor under him holding him to his chest, keeping the miner from standing. Steve struggled to sit up but the grip was to tight to let him.

"No." a cold voice from behind him grunted sounding pained. Hero's eyes opened as he felt Steve start to move around.

"How long have you been here?" Steve wondered remembering the white eyes he head seen in the vision.

"Since last time I found you here, I have been watching you from your mind." Herobrine answered with another grunt as the miner struggled to free himself once more, hitting an open wound that had now formed on his chest. "I must ask something of you?"

Steve sighed and struggled once more trying to free himself once more. "Look if you can just enter my mind then, why do you need me to tell you what's in the books?"

"That was not what I was about to ask." The miner tensed up at hearing those words and waited for the demi-god to continue. "I wish to ask you, not to look into any more of these books."

"What?"

"Steve it is only going to get worse from here on out." the warrior sighed and sat up. "You were lucky I was here this time, lucky I was able to take the pain away." The miner felt that grip loosen and he pulled away from Hero and turned around, what he saw made Steve's breath catch in his throat. Red seemed to blossom from the warrior's shirt and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Is this what would have happened to me?" Steve bit his lip as his shoulders dipped. He was a little afraid now. If these memories could do such a thing to a demi-god then he had no choice, but he felt as if he would go mad if he didn't finish.

"No, my body's way of dealing mental pain is by making it into physical pain." Hero tried to stand but ended up falling to the floor, he let out a simply sigh and leaning against the wall. "I will heal momentarily." He looked back up at the miner with a glare. "But you. Your mind can not handle such pain."

"I can't stop Hero." Steve sighed dropping him self down to the demi-god's level. "I need to know what happened next. I want to know more about you."

"I do not even remember most of these." Herobrine sighed. "So what does it matter." The demi-god couldn't understand the mortal's logic, was this all really necessary? Was the mortal really going to through the risk of pain and possible death just to know more about him?

"Something happened and I want to know what it is, I've come so far and I can't turn back now." Steve crossed his arms and sighed.

Herobrine looked into the miner's eyes and sighed. "Find... but just wait until I heal." he grunted and leaned back. "If you insist on this then, I will at least be sure to keep you healed." An impish smile played on the warrior's lips. "And maybe find out a little more about myself."

Steve smiled and nodded and sat down next the demi-god waiting for the blood to stop dripping.

* * *

As the warrior healed in the corner the miner started to search fro the next book. Everything was a messy from his past digging and he was starting to wish that he had been less messy so he could find what looking for now. He found out that some of the books he touched sent as senses of dread through his body but he was not about to skip ahead just to find out what happened. Hero was right it was only going to get worst from here.

Finally the miner's hand landed on the book he was looking for, he didn't like the feeling that it gave him but it wasn't to worse he felt. Slowly he made his way back over to the demi-god and sat down. "You ready for another blasted from the past?" Steve tried to throw a little humor in to it, though he had a feeling he was going into a horror. The warrior gave a small nodded and Steve got ready to open the book as something came to mind.

"Are you changing your mind about this?" a slight bit of surprise sounded in Hero voice as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that." Steve looked down at the book then back at Herobrine. The gears were turning in his head as he tried to figure out how they were going to do this. "Um..." he once more looked at the book then back at the demi-god. "How are we going to do this?"

"Just open the book and I will do the rest."

Steve nodded and opened the book letting the light surround him. The light didn't have the same warmth, fact it was it was quite cold and it stripped the heat from his body. It dumped him in the cold tunnels that had been filled with those monsters not long ago. Now they were empty and the wounded demi-god was the only thing that remained against the wall. The human looked around trying to find the current demi-god that was suppose to be joining him.

He worried that something had gone wrong and that he would not have the warrior by his side. But that was brushed from his mind when the past demi-god moved a little sending a wave of pain through the miner. Steve gasped in pain and felt his knees start to buckle but then the pain started to fade into a dull ache.

"I can not remove the pain fully from you with out the risk of passing out." Steve heard the warriors voice in his head and a pair of White eyes appeared in front of him. "But I can dull it down enough that it will not kill you." The miner looked over at the past version of the demi-god to see that he looked to be in complete agony yet the miner had a feeling he was only feeling half the pain he was. "I will be watching through your eyes so that you may pay attention to what is going on."

* * *

Herobrine grunted as he tried to pull himself up, the ambush had done a lot to his body and he had a feeling it would take a long time for his body to heal. He hissed as he finally got standing and went to take a step forward only for his knees to give way. Before he could hit the ground some thing or some one caught him. The demi-god looked up to see the black creature from the End that had led him here. "You."

"Are you alright Lord Herobrine?" The creature looked down at him.

"Did you know about the creatures?" Hero hated that his voice sounded so weak at the moment yet he couldn't help it.

"I had an idea, but I did not think it was going to be that many." The Enderman shook its head. "I failed you, and I am sorry for that."

"You do not survive me, so you could not fail me." The demi-god felt his body starting to heal its self and he stood. "And why do you call me Lord Herobrine? And how do you even know my name?"

"I have been following you." Was the Enderman's only answer, which still didn't explain anything.

Finally Herobrine was able to stand on his own and pushed the Enderman away. He looked around and that the tunnel was empty, even the totem with his face on it was gone. "Were is it?" his voice was just above a whisper still unsure the Enderman was trustworthy.

"They took it deeper into the mineshaft."

The demi-god started to move towards the tunnels heading lower his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Yet he was being followed. Herobrine turned and saw the Enderman behind him. "You do not need to come with me."

"No I swore to keep you from the fate of the others and I plan to keep it."

The warrior sighed as and shook his head he had no time to argue the Ender being. "Fine." He growled and turned back to the tunnel and started to jog down the down the rocky path way with the Enderman behind him.

His pace only slowed when a horrible stench started to fill the air; he knew the smell well for he had smelt it once before, and soon he saw it. Their were more of them this time and looked more like those creatures that had attacked him, but instead of being strung up on spider webs they were attached to the walls; hands forming almost a main around their neck and head.

"Disgusting." He could hear the Enderman from behind him mutter. "Do you think this might be a warning to keep people away?"

Herobrine looked closely at the body finding the smell that left his eyes burning. Though the sight was gruesome the demi-god could see that great care had been done to the body, even the hands seemed to have been every well handled. "No they seemed to be offerings maybe?" Herobrine got even closer; from here the smell was almost seeable. "The bodies seem very well- AH!"

The body jumped from it's spot on the wall and started to attack the demi-god with its thick claws, catching him and the Enderman completely off guard.

**A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to get this done before I had to catch the bus to work. ENJOY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fifteen **

Herobrine struggled with the monster as it tried to rip his face off, but found it impossible to do so. As he tried tot push the monster away he could not reach for the swords at his belt. The creature hissed and shrieked as it continues to slash and strike at the demi-god. Hero fought to get free of it but the monster held tightly and its grip only tightened the more he struggled. Another scream entered the fight and the creature was knocked away long enough for Hero to get his swords out. Quickly as he could the demi-god sliced off the monsters limbs and let it fall to the ground.

Hero looked to the Enderman that had pushed the monster away and gave him a slight nodded of thanks. "I was just doing my job sir." The Ender creature nodded. He stood and started to walk forward but didn't put away his swords.

The tunnels got darker and the deformed bodies still hung from the walls so Hero made sure not to get to close, just incase they were more then just bodies. The tunnel walls started to become redder as they walked and the smell of rot was choking the two. Voices could be heard from the lower levels of the cave, chanting something but Hero couldn't tell what they were saying. Body parts littered the floor as they walked and it soon turned into whole bodies as they got it deeper and deeper, the only thing they were missing was their hands.

The voices were getting louder and the demi-god was now sure that there was more then one. Their words were starting to become clearer and he could start make out what they were saying.

"We give you our hands so that we may touch you."

Herobrine felt a shiver run down his back, the voices spoke almost as one and he started to wonder if it was real or just in his head. "Are you hearing that?"

"The voices? Yes I do." The Enderman replied quickly seeming unnerved. Another shiver ran through his body, for some reason Hero felt it would have been better to think that it was just all in his head.

"We give you our eyes so that we may see you."

The chant continued and Hero felt his eyes starting to burn from the smell and blood in the air. Soon the ground felt damp and a wet like it was soaked with water. The warrior bent down when he felt his shoes starting to soak through and dipped his hand in the liquid, hoping that it was simply water. He pulled it up from the liquid and held his hand in front of his face; the smell alone was enough to tell him that it wasn't water. The substance was thick and sticky and had a thick smell of iron. "Blood." It was watered down but that didn't change what is it was.

"We give you our tongues so that we may speak with you."

"Sir I can't go any further." The Enderman sighed not daring to walk any further, hissing a little as the already wet ground burning his black flesh. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Right." Herobrine wasn't sure if he wanted to continue alone, but it seemed he had no choice as the Enderman ported away.

"We give you our ears so that we may here your words."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Hero started his own chant as he sloshed through the bloodily water. The smell was getting to him and it took a lot for him not gag. Every so often he would hear something move in the red water or feel something brush against his leg, it made his quicken his pace every so often. The deeper he went the higher the water like blood seemed to get, making him move slower and slower.

"He is coming and he is hungry."

Herobrine looked around the water and seen broken bodies that looked to have been smashed roughly around, and that's when he felt it. Something brushed against his ankle and made cry out in shock as he tried to pull his foot out of the water. Just as his foot broke from the surface of the water a thick tentacle wrapped around his leg and pulled him under.

Hero had very little time to get air into his lungs as he was roughly pulled into the water. Doing his best to see through the deep red murky water the demi-god seen the tentacle around his leg and made a swing to cut it but the water slowed his reaction, and the rough pulling made it even harder. As he was pulled the tentacle smashed his body against the walls of the tunnels, and the demi-god now knew why there was smashed bodies everywhere.

Finally he managed to slash the tentacle and he heard a great roar coming from up headed. The thrashing got harder and he was thrown around more and more. The tentacle broke the surface dragging Herobrine up with it and smashing the back of his head and back in to the ceiling of the tunnels. The demi-god let out a sharp cry as he was suddenly dragged back down into the water. His head ached and so did the rest of his body but he wasn't in control of his movement at the moment.

Carefully Hero opened his eyes against the current that he was being dragged through and spotted a hole in the wall come up. It was small and worse the tentacle was pulling him towards it, blood and body parts surrounded the small hole and spelled bad news for the demi-god that was being pulled to it.

Herobrine hacked and slashed at the tentacle quickly not wishing to end up like the other possible victims, or even to end up with only one leg. It bashed him around more the closer it got to the hole but the demi-god ignored it and continued to try. Finally he hit the tentacle again once more it through him up in the air and smashed him on the ceiling. Once more he was pulled under the red water and he started attacked it once more. The hole was getting closer and closer and Hero didn't like the idea of what would happen when he would get there.

Finally the demi-god managed cut the tentacle completely off and what ever was at the other end yet out a loud roar as the rest of the stump pulled into the hole. Herobrine quickly stood up and limped over to the nearest ledge he could find and pulled himself up on it. His body was sore from the rough treatment and he carefully pulled the severed limp off and tossed it into the water. Hero stood and looked down at the iron smelling water and slashed at its surface with one of his swords being carefully to keep an eye out for any movement for jumping back in.

The water slowly started to become shallow as the demi-god walked deeper into the tunnels. He shook with a shiver from being under the bloodily water. He coughed and rubbed at his nose, ears and eyes, they burned from being dragged under the water. "Ah I think I got some of it in my nose and ears." Hero tried to keep his voice low but his hearing was rough due to this the water blocking his ear canal. With one last try the blockage finally gave way and Hero could finally hear. What he heard made him wish that he still had the blockage.

"We give you our hands so that we may touch you."

The voices were still chanting and sounded closer. The demi-god quickly started to head towards where it was coming from.

"We give you our eyes so that we may see you."

"Do these guys not know a different tune?" Hero growled as he ran, the voices was getting closer.

"We give you our tongues so that we may speak with you."

"I do not want to know what their god plans to do with all these body parts." The demi-god hissed as he ran, trying to keep his mind off the smell and creepy chant that sent shivers down his back. "Weird offerings are the reason Notch does not take them. You can never be sure what you will get."

"We give you our ears so that we may here your words."

Herobrine almost gaged as his foot stepped on something that squished. The demi-god dared not look down as he tried to continue only for him to hear another squishy sound.

"He is coming and he is hungry."

"Yeah well your god has really messed up sense of taste." The demi-god dared to looked around and seen why everything was, for lack of a better word... squishy. The tunnel was covered a red fleshy and pulsating substance. "This is fucked up." Herobrine muttered as he took in the seen around him. As grossed out as he was, Herobrine walked towards the wall, wondering exactly it was. The warrior placed two fingers on the wall as it pulsed only to get a rather nasty surprise.

The wall seemed to come alive as it stretched out quickly and hit the demi-god in the face leaving a trail of red slime on the warrior's face. The slime burned and Hero was quick to wipe it away and backed away from the wall only for the other wall to do the same. "Ow!" the demi-god made a run for and heard a thundering yell that shook the hall.

"We gather hear today to take this unbeliever and show him what our master as to offer him." Hero looked up at the sound of the voice that cut through the air.

"That is the prophet."

**A/N: okay so I went with mostly past hero's point of view, hopefully I got the horror right. and sorry about the cliffhanger yesterday. I was running out the door when I finished the chapter. enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter sixteen**

"That is the prophet." Herobrine hissed and he started to run towards the voice, not liking what it was saying. "I must hurry, he may have one of the villagers down there." The tunnels only continued to get dark until not even the demi-god's glowing white eyes could make out what was around him. It was nothing more the pitch-blackness, and Hero didn't like it at all; for it stopped nothing from sneaking up and attacking him from any side. He had to trail a hand along the wall just to continue at a much slower pace.

A light caught the warrior's eye and he quickened his pace a little more. It was a red stone torch giving off a faint red glow and though it didn't cast much light it at was enough for the warrior to see the tunnel around him. More red stone torches lit the way as the demi-god walked on giving him little light and casting everything in red, this gave the decor in the tunnels even more of and disconcerting look. The floor still squashed under his feet but Hero was doing his best to ignore it.

Soon he came of a large open area that was lit only with red stone torches. Shirtless men all kneeled down and chanting their creepy and unnerving chant; they had hoods pulled over their heads making it impossible to tell who they were, but most disturbing part was their hands. Their hands were not human or at lease not anymore, they looked to have been cut off at the wrist and replaced with iron claws. In front of the men was the prophet a blade held above his head ready to strike and another hooded man kneeled before him, his hand and feet in chains.

"Am I interrupting something?" Herobrine spoke knowing that he was but was trying to stop the sacrifice that was happening here. Everyone turned to him and stopping the chanting. The silence in the air was thick and finally the prophet looked at him with a twisted smile and gave a nod.

Hero found himself extremely glad that he had kept his swords out for everyone but the prophet and the chained man attacked him in a rush. But it was not the way Humans normally attacked; instead they were down on all fours and jumping at him and slashing at his chest and face. They were easier to take down the monster were, seeing as how he didn't need their limps cut off just for them to die. But there were a lot of them and so he still couldn't fight them all off at once. They jumped on him and hung on him, clawing at his face and neck until he was finally able to throw them off stabbing them through the chest.

It took a lot of time but finally they all lie dead on the ground, their blood soaking the already wet ground. As far as Hero was concerned they had not put up much of a fight, in fact it almost seemed like they wanted to die, or distract him from something. Herobrine bent down next to one of the bodies and pulled up the hood.

Herobrine gasped and stood back up in shock over what he saw. "That's one of the miners from the village." Quickly he ran over to another body and did the same, and they to another, then another. "Their all the miners from village." He started looking closer at the bodies them selves and found that there were struggle marks around where there real hands should be. "I do not think they joined this cult on their own free will." He looked around again for the prophet and the chained man only to find that they were both gone. "So they were trying to distracted me."

Herobrine quickly made his to the other side of the room towards the tunnel that went deeper into the mines. Before he left he turned towards the scene and bit his lip. The bodies of the miners were littered across the ground in a gruesome way, and Hero had a feeling that this room was important but he had no time to wait. Quickly he trued back and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

Steve watched the scene standing next to Hero, dead body's lie everywhere, and something about it screamed trap. Then the demi-god turned his back on the scene and headed into the tunnels, but the miner stare at it for a little bit longer feeling a shiver down his back. 'Doesn't one of the tales of Herobrine involve him killing a bunch of miner?' Steve shook as he recalled the story, this scene fit quite a bit.

"Keep moving Steve." The voice of the current Herobrine hissed in his mind. "You may be missing something important." The voice commanded. And Steve nodded following the demi-god down deeper into the mines. This was far from over.

* * *

As Herobrine moved he noticed that once again the walls were covered in a fleshy substance that pulsated and squished under his feet but only this time he knew not to touch it. It was quiet almost too quiet; the silence was almost a deafening and it seemed to eat any sound that tried to break it. The air was also thick and laced with current wetness and smell that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Do you wish to join us old friend?" A voice echoed through the tunnels. It was the voice of the prophet and it tore through the silent darkness like a sharp blade. "Everyone is welcome in the service of our master the Wither king." there was an edge to the man's voice that the demi-god didn't like. "But what will you give up?"

"So in order to join, one must give up something?" Herobrine pondered as he picked up the pace, wanting to find the man and save the one in chains before some really bad happened to him.

"Will you give up your hands so that you may touch and serve our master?"

Hero continued to run quicker, doing his best to ignore the prophet as he spoke to him.

"Or maybe your tongue so you can speak with him?"

The demi-god shook his head at the thought of his tongue being removed, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"Or maybe you're willing to part with your ears so that you can hear his words of wisdom and faith?"

Another shiver went down the demi-god's back. "I'm guessing that you want my nose too, so that I may smell your master?" such disguising offerings, this Wither King truly and really passed twisted if this was what he wanted from his followers. It was things like this that made the demi-god happy that he was only a demi-god and not a god like this brother or Jeb.

"Or those precious eyes of yours? Not only would you be able to see our master but I am sure the Wither King would be most pleased with them."

This made the warrior halt in his step so that he could rub his eyes. He didn't even want to think about loosing his eyes in any way, shape or form. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued on.

"Or maybe you would like to give up your head? So that you could forever be with the Wither King."

Hero once more continued to ignore the insane man and run down the twisting tunnels of the mineshaft. "How deep does this tunnel go?" he sighed and tried to run faster. The floor squished and slimed under his feet and the air was getting thicker with the smell of rotting flesh and spilt blood.

"No, well it is your choice old friend." The demi-god was sure he could hear a smile in the voice as it spoke. "I will be here encase you change your mind." The voice let out a dark chuckle before it spoke again. "Just remember that our master is coming, and he will be hungry."

The voice left letting the silence fill back into the tunnels but Herobrine continued to run, even taking the chance and placing his swords back in there scabbards to let him run just a little bit faster. The stench was becoming unbearable now and it stung his eyes something horrible. The warrior stopped to rub his eyes once more, trying to clear them of what was causing him pain, and this seemed to have been a bad idea.

Herobrine let you a yell of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He struggled to get free as the breast hissed and roared in his ear. Hero thrashed from side to side as the monster bit deep into his shoulder, he fought against the demon's claws as he tried to get his blades on his belt. The monster tried to grab his neck but just as the claw moved to grab his throat Herobrine grabbed his swords and stabbed into the creature's abdomen. The beast yelled out and recoiled in pain, giving the warrior the time he needed to swing around and slice through the blade like limb. The creature howled in pain and tried to charge at the demi-god again but Hero used the chance to take out the other limb. It fell through the floor and hissed in pain as it struggled to get up.

"You were probably someone I knew." He sighed as he looked down at the monster and lifted his foot ready to bring it down on its head. He found it hard to kill the beast with the knowledge that it could be someone he use to know. The monster hissed at him and he let out another sigh. "I am sorry." He brought his foot down the creature hard and there was a sickening cracking sound as it died. "But I have to save those who can be saved." He turned back to the tunnel and quickly ran down it, not putting his swords away this time.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had to go out an get something, and when I got back my hands were numb so writing was a little hard. enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Bubbling lava lit the cavern underneath the long twisting tunnels, and that was where Hero found the prophet and the man in chains. The cavern was large and the only light source were the falls and pools of lave that were all around them. The ledge that the demi-god stood on was large but he wanted to get down to where his target was, and to do that he would have to jump down and lose the possibility of a surprise attack. The man in chains hung from the ceiling over a pool of lava trying to fight his bonds and Hero still couldn't see the mans face thanks to the hood.

He squinted against the heat and darkness looking for anything that could be hidden, and spotted what looked to be three tall pillars that twisted around another pillar. Each one was black and had strange symbols written on them that glowed a faint red. "Totems maybe?" the demi-god whispered so that the prophet didn't hear him. "But for what?" The warrior peered closer; the totems were placed away from the lava pools so that darkness hid them. "They seem hidden."

"Old friend!" the voice of the prophet rang out clear and echoed around the cavern. "Have you changed your mind about joining the Wither King?" Herobrine stood up from where he had been kneeling and looked down at the man with the blindfold, to see the other staring up at him. The eye that had been sown into the cloth looking right at him through unblinking. "We can sacrifice this mortal fool together and bring you and him much closer to enlightenment."

"I guess never had a shot at a sneak attack." Herobrine jumped down from his ledge and landed right below it. He took a moment for his legs to adjust before standing back up. "I have no interest in joining your little cult prophet." He let out a low growl as his voice bounced off the walls. "And I will not let you sacrifice this poor human to what ever demon you foolishly worship."

The prophet only laughed at the warrior's words as he picked up his own blade. "A Demon you say? Clearly old friend you still have much to learn." Slowly he walked towards the warrior lifting his blade up in a threatening way. "And I will show you the power my lord and master has given to me and your little human pet will become enlightened"

"Not if I stop you first!" Herobrine charged at the prophet and slashed his twin blades 'Bane' and 'Fang' at him. Their blades did not even clash and yet Hero still didn't even hit anything. The prophet had disappeared just as the warrior's blades were about to hit him, letting the blades hit nothing but air. Herobrine looked around quickly trying to find his opponent only to be hit by a swift kick to his back. Hero tumbled to the ground and saw that the prophet was behind him.

"I see your powers have settled a little." The man chuckled as he lifted his own blade into the air and brought it down. Hero quickly rolled out of the way and got back to his feet and charged once more at the prophet. Once more he missed and the man now stood next to him. "What's the matter Herobrine, am I too fast for you?" Hero swung again and once more he missed and was kicked to the ground. The prophet swung again just missing the warrior by a hair. Once more Hero stood this time he ran away from the prophet to let his legs pick up speed before swinging around with his blades out at top speed.

Herobrine leaped into the air and slashed down with his blades hoping to finally land a hit but like his tries before he failed. He rolled as he looked around for the prophet and spotted him not to far off. He worked up to his top speed again this time not planning on jumping. "Why should we have all the fun?" The prophet laughed at the demi-god missed once more. "We should let our old friends join in as well." Suddenly Hero could here the sound of claws scrapping the ground and monsters hissing all around him. "Of course the commander won't be joining us, because you murdered him." A smile played on the prophet's lips as he spoke.

Herobrine suddenly found him self running at top speed but not to attack the prophet. He was running to get away from hundreds of twisted monsters that chased him. When he could he would try to run at the prophet and slash him only to miss horribly. The odds were more then stacked against him and he found that he was wearing himself thin.

"Slow down old friend, they only want to say hello." The prophet's words echoed from all around and Herobrine suddenly felt like he was move incredible slow, as if he as moving in slow motion. The monsters quickly caught up with him and had him trapped by the time he felt his body return to normal. He slashed at the monster and their twisted limbs have not time to worry over why they could have been, he needed get free and quickly. Finally he saw an opening and the demi-god took it kicking one last monster in the chest, but was sent flying by a hard kick to the back. "Why not put on a good show before I destroy you?" the prophet laughed as the demi-god sail through the air. Herobrine hit one of the totems hard and slid down it; it rocked from side to side from the force of being hit. The prophet yelled out in pain as Herobrine tried to regain his senses from the hit.

The demi-god looked from the prophet to the totem then back at the prophet. "So that is why they are kept in the darkness." Herobrine smiled as he started to kick at the totem he stood in front of hard making it wobble and tip on it's pedestal more.

The prophet howled in pain as the totem wobbled dangerously close to the edge of its pedestal. "Kill him!" he yelled out in anger and pain, but it was already to late as Hero delivered another powerful kick and the totem fell to the ground and smashed to pieces. Herobrine looked over and saw the prophet in complete agony and quickly ran over to the next totem hoping that destroying them would put an end to this madness. "No!" once more the warrior felt his body move in slow motion and the monsters caught up to him once more, but there were far less of them. "Those pillars have nothing to do with this, destroying them is pointless!" but Hero could tell by the tone of the prophet's voice that he was lying.

Herobrine found another opening the horde of twisted beasts and made a run for the totem, but the prophet appeared in front of him. Hero slashed his swords at the man and he quickly took a running leap at the twisted pillars. The totem rocked and the prophet yelled out once more in pain as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"You kill all you know! And for what? Your brother?" The prophet yelled out, Hero could tell he was in a lot of pain. "The gods don't care about us! We're just their pawns." The prophet sent another slowing spell at the demi-god only for him to roll way from it, there were only a handful of the twisted monsters left. "Or is it for the humans?" a smile spread on the prophets lips as if he remembered something that could win this for him. "You know that even if you defeat me, they'll only think of you as a monster." Herobrine heard the pain entering the man's voice as he spoke just as he thought it would, as he started attacking the totem. "You already made sure of that your self." Hero found it strange that the prophet did nothing to stop him from destroying the last totem and it put him on edge. "Your a monster Herobrine! And that's all they'll ever see you as." The totem fell to the floor and shattered and the man let you a gasp in pain. Herobrine stared at him waiting to see if he would die but the man only spread his arms out. "Send me back to my master, so that he may make me stronger."

Herobrine looked around for any traps that could be laid, something didn't seem right. The bodies of the monsters were lying scattered a across the floor and unmoving so the destruction of the totems had taken care of those. Then there was the prophet standing in front of him almost bagging for his own death. It didn't seem right but the cries of the man in chains made him take the chance and give the insane man what he wanted.

Bane cut through the man's chest like it was warm butter and the body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Hero kneeled down curious as to who had betrayed them all. Carefully he lifted the blindfold away from the man's face. "Gave." Herobrine bit his lip as he seen who it was under the blindfold. Hero backed away from the body feeling betrayed in more ways then one. The demi-god snapped out of his daze from another cry from the chained man.

"Do not worry! I will get you down." Herobrine looked around quickly for something that could be used to get the man down but seen nothing. Quickly Hero spotted one of the chains attached to the ground and ran over to it and swung Fang down on top of it. The man screamed out as he was thrown toward the bubbling lava. "Oops." Hero ran quickly toward the falling man at grabbed him before he hit the liquid fire. The man struggled and thrash in his arms as Hero hit solid ground. "Do not worry I have you." He placed the man down and quickly started to undue the hood.

"Oh Thank Notch! That it's you Herobrine!" the man grabbed a hold of the demi-god.

"Stark? What are you doing here?" Herobrine stared at the man in surprise, so it had been Stark they planned on sacrificing.

"Miners have been disappearing for days." Stark started seeming a little out of breath. "I figured I'd give you a break and look into the matter myself when I just passed out in the tunnels." the captain of the guard shook his head. "Next thing I know I'm being prepared to be sacrificed to some demon."

"You are lucky I came." Hero helped the guard up and started to head for the exit. "Let us get back to the castle."

"Oh you will be coming back to the castle Monster." Another voice echoed through the cavern.

**A/n: looks like the prophet is dead, but it looks like a trap has Hero trapped against a rock and a hard place. enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Stark and Hero looked up to see the King, Lord Wade and the king's guards up on the ledge that Herobrine had been on before. It had been the Lord that had spoken. They all glared down at the two with accusing looks in their eyes.

"See sire, I told you they were up to no good." The lord hissed as his glare intensified. "I told you that Herobrine was the reason the miners were going missing."

"I didn't wish to believe it but the bodies and blood on him proves it."

The demi-god's eyes widened as he heard this and looked down at him self; the blood from the tunnels had soaked into his shirt and pants, and had even dried on his skin. "So it was a trap." He muttered and looked back at the king hoping to explain him self but Stark beat him to it.

"Sire! You don't understand it was the Prophet!" Stark yelled pointing to the corpse of the other demi-god. "Herobrine took care of him, see there's his body!"

"Stark, there is no body there." The King said shaking his head. Both the warrior and captain looked around quickly and saw that the body of the prophet had disappeared; even the bodies of the twisted monsters were gone. They both looked up with mouths agape and just stared at the king!

"But Sire you have to believe us!" Stark yelled out his voice sounding in distress.

"It is true Sire!" Herobrine tried to defend himself, not wishing to take the fall for something that wasn't completely his fault. "Those miners were being controlled by someone, they did not leave me any choice."

"So you admit that you killed them!" the Lord hissed back with venom in his voice. "Could you have not just knocked them out? No! Instead out choose to widow and orphan many!" Hero opened his mouth to argue but he closed it, finding that he couldn't argue.

"Herobrine I'm sorry but you are under arrest." The King sighed with a shake of his head. "For the death and mutilation hundreds of innocent miners in this kingdom."

The King's guards started climb down and surround the demi-god on all sides but Stark jumped in the middle of it. "No!" the human grabbed a hold of the blade that the prophet had been using and swung it at the guards trying to get them to back off.

"Stark! Do Not!" but the demi-god's words were to late as the blades edge sliced through two of the approaching knights. The man dropped dead and Stark dropped the sword in surprise at what he did. "That seemed a little better in my head."

"You would kill your own to protect this monster!" One of the Knights yelled out. "Arrest the Traitor as well!" the two were surround on all sides and they had no where to run. The cuffs snapped shut and locked around their wrist and they found themselves being dragged along.

* * *

Steve stared with an open mouth at what was going on. "No! This isn't fair! He didn't do anything!" he yelled frustrated with what was going on. 'Why didn't the king listen to them?' it just didn't make sense to the miner.

"They can not hear you Steve!" Herobrine's voice echoed in his head. "Yelling will have no effect on the out come." Steve could hear the demi-god trying to stay calm, but it was still clear that he was passed angry with learning about this. "This has ready pasted and-huh?"

"What's wrong?" The miner looked up, but suddenly felt like someone had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was pulling at it. Steve felt as those something was being ripped from him and it was slightly painful. "What's going on?" he heard the demi-god give a slight yelp before the feeling ended. Steve looked around seeing that nothing had changed in the memory. "Herobrine?" Steve called out but got no answer. "Hero!?" Steve tried again but there was still no answer.

* * *

Herobrine felt himself being ripped from Steve's mind and back into reality, but it did not stop there as he felt himself being pulled through the wall by the collar of his shirt. He yelled out as he continued to fly through walls until he finally came to a stop in his brother's kitchen. The demi-god was being held up still by his shirt and he was hanging about three feet from the ground.

His shirt slowly started to swing him around to face the person that had pulled him away from the miner's mind; only to see a bald man and another man with a long and low ponytail, both of them had disapproving looked on their face. Herobrine gave them a shaky smile and a small guilty wave. "Hello Jeb, Hello Brother." He added a small laugh to the end as he looked down.

"Start explaining Hero?" was the only thing Notch in reply as he dropped his brother on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Stark and Herobrine hung from a high post with their feet hanging free over a spiked pit. They had been hanging there since they had been brought back to village. Stark struggled a little while Hero just let him self hang there staring into nothingness. It moon was coming up as it took the place of sun. Finally the former guard captain stopped his daylong struggle with a sigh as he looked down into the pit.

"This is a little much." The human sigh once more. "I mean I accidentally kill one-"

"Two"

"Okay, two low ranking knights that had no family in anyway shape or form." Stark grunted and looked up at his wrists. "And you Save my life and pretty much the whole village from a crazy cult." He looked back down at the pit. "I think hanging us over a pit of spikes so we don't escape, seems to be a bit much." Stark grunted again. "My arms are killing me."

"I believe that is the point." Hero sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "I am sorry for dragging you in to this."

"What were you going to do?" Stark looked back at the demi-god. "Let that nut job live? I don't think so." The knight smiled. "And I was not about to just stand around and let them just take you away."

"Thanks." Was the only thing Hero said as he continued to stare into the distance.

The human sighed as he looked up at his wrist and then down at his feet, then tried to look over towards the demi-god. "Are our wrist tied at the same spot?"

"What?" Hero was taken by surprise as he was snapped from his daze of gloom by the question.

"Are our wrist tied at the same spot?" Stark repeated once more, this time speaking not slowly.

"What? Why are you asking?"

"Just answer okay."

Herobrine sighed as he looked up at his wrists that were tied over his head. "I do not know, I guess they are, so." Stark started laughing at his answer that only confused the demi-god more. "What is so amusing? Nothing is funny about this."

"I never noticed before." The former knights laughter slowly died down.

"Noticed what?"

"Your Short." The human started laughing once again.

"What?"

"Your feet are hanging a foot higher then mine!" Stark laughed as the demi-god kicked at him. "I never noticed how short you were until now."

"Really that is what you find humorous?" Hero kicked awkwardly at the human feeling his pride being wounded slightly, "I prey to my brother that you get the death penalty." His words had a bite to them but he didn't mean it, Stark did have a wife and child; it would feel wrong with him if the man died trying to stand up for him.

Stark's laughter died down but a smile remains on his lips. "If I do, what should my last words be?" it was quiet as the human thought it over. "How about 'bugger you all!' sounds good right?"

"You are morbid." Herobrine sighed as he returned his gaze back to the horizon starting to see the sun starting to come up. "Only a little longer and we learn our fate."

**A/n: looks like Hero both past and present is in some deep trouble. What will be Herobrine's fate, find out in the next chapter. next chapter may have some some senses that may be disturbing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Steve stared at crowd as the two men stood on a raised stage in front of them, the priest looking at them with as he read their sentences. "Herobrine, You have clearly fallen from the graces of Notch! And there for must be put to death!" The priest called out and the crowd cheered.

"I would like to see you try." The miner heard the demi-god whisper.

"Captain Stark Lanister of the royal guard!" the holy man turned to the human. "For your crime of treason! You have been sentenced to death and your wife and child exiled to the snowy lands of the north!"

"Stark I'm sorry." Herobrine whispered to the mortal that stood next to him. "I did not want this to happen, you should not have stood up for me."

"I wasn't about to let them take you away unfairly." Stark whispered back. "My family knows this."

"But your wife and child-"

"They will know that I died deafening what was right."

Steve stared in horror as men came up onto the stage dragging a woman and a young boy with them. They pushed the woman and boy down in front of Stark and he kneeled down to comfort their sobbing. "Say your goodbyes to your families." On of the men snarled.

The child looked up at Hero as his father held his crying mother. The human watched as the demi-god kneeled next to the child and looked him in the eye. "Your father is a brave and righteous man, always remember him as such." The warrior whispered to the boy and the child nodded and held out what looked like a small iron sword attached to a leather necklace. Steve watched as Hero bowed his head and the boy slipped the necklace over and on his the demi-god neck.

"You and my father are being punished unfairly my lord." The child whimpered tears whelming up in this eyes.

"I know young one, I know." He stood back up and looked down at the boy. "Go spend these last moments with your father and remember them for the rest of your life."

Steve felt tears run down his cheeks as he watched the boy run towards his father. It was possible the saddest thing he had ever seen. The miner looked back at the demi-god to see that he had straightened his back and shoulder, staring straight into the crowd showing not any sign of fear.

The scene ended to soon for Steve as both Hero and Stark were dragged from the stage. Stark was brought over to a chopping block and Hero was dragged over to a lava pit and was chain down in front of it. Steve watched in horror as a man wearing a hood caring and axe walked towards Stark and pushed him down. The man lifted the axe and brought it down. There was a sickening cracking sound and Stark's now widow let out a loud sob.

Steve shook his head not wanting to believe what he was seeing but he was forced to look at another man who carried rather large and rusty looking saw. "What do they plan to use that for?" the miner watched him walk behind the demi-god feeling his own fear whelm up in him.

He felt something touch his shoulder and he looked towards Herobrine only to see the saw touching his shoulder. Another man took hold of the arm that connected to that shoulder and held it up. "Oh God! Their not-" a pain scream ripped from his throat as the saw started to move back and forth. It felt like his arm was being sawed off and in truth it was, sort of.

The saw went back and forth, back and forth and though Steve screamed in pain Hero made no sound and kept his head held high. It wasn't long before the miner's screams died down as his arm went numb. The back and forth of the saw stopped and there was a thud on the ground. Steve did not look down already knowing that it was the demi-god's arm.

There was movement behind them and Steve felt the blade on his other shoulder. The back and forth started again and the miner started trying to focus on the heat that licked at his face from the lava pit in front of him, yet tears still rolled down his face as he tried hard not to give into the pain. He had no clue how Hero ignore the pain so well but he knew that he just wished for it all to end. He wished that the Herobrine he knew would just come and take away the pain and pull him from this horrible memory, he already knew what the warrior felt and he didn't want to see or feel anymore. But he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Once more there was a twisted thud on the ground as the other arm fell to the ground. "You people are sick and twisted!" Steve found him self yelling, unable to control himself anymore. "What are you going to do next? Take his legs? This isn't a death sentence! it's torture!" the miner knew that they couldn't hear him and his words were useless but he couldn't control himself anymore.

He felt the teeth of the saw on his neck and he bit deep into his lip and shook his head. "No, Notch no." it started once more, the back and forth only it was much worse and Steve could no longer keep himself from screaming.

* * *

"So explain how you got passed the spells on those books." Notch crossed his arms over his chest. " You know your not suppose to be looking through those books, I had those memories removed for a reason."

"You never said they were my memories." The demi-god muttered under his breath, but his brother's glare only intensified. Herobrine felt like a child who had been caught this his hand in the cookie jar. "I found Steve in the secret section reading the books, he passed out. I wanted to know what was in them so I spied on him as he read." He stopped his explanation to take a breath. "The memories got too intense for him so I stepped in to take the pain and that was happening."

"So you stepped in to heal him." Jeb stepped in this time and Hero raised his brow. "And that was it am I correct?" was Jeb giving him an excuse? Herobrine quickly nodded wishing not to get into much trouble with his brother as long as the other god was giving him away out.

"So Steve was the one that got in the books." Notch's voice shook a little as he looked back at his brother. "What was the name of the book he was on?"

"Arrest. I believe." Hero had never seen his brother so worried before and he no longer wished to see what was in the book, he had a feeling he already knew.

"We need to hurry!" Notch started to head out of the kitchen with Jeb close behind. "We don't have much time."

Herobrine ran after them and quickly caught up. "It is the exclusion is it not?" Notch stared at his brother with wide eyes. "You could never remove that memory for it is ever etched in my mind."

* * *

Steve gasped out as in pain as they gave one more slice of the saw before giving up. They had been going back on forth on the back of the demi-god's neck yet had made no real progress, the blade to the saw had broken off into the demi-god's back and forced them to change saws. When the second one broke as well they mortals gave up.

The miner couldn't believe the pain he was in and he cold barely stand. His vision was fuzzy but he heard a loud slash and noticed a body like shape now floating in the lava pit in front of him. He was sure that it wasn't Hero's body for he didn't feel like he was burning. Another splash and a shape of a head came into view. It was Stark.

"You will not get away with this." Herobrine finally spoke his voice full of pain. "You do not know the kind of horror your kind has unleashed. I will never forget this and I will make you pay." Steve didn't know how Hero even strength to speak let alone make threats. "You call me a monster, you have no clue what type of monster you have unleashed."

Steve felt a foot on his back and he and Hero were pushed into the lava pit. Before he had thought the saw had been the worst pain he had ever felt but that turned out to be untrue, as the feeling of being burned alive took over his body. He had no clue as to how long he had been in there for time seemed to melt together and didn't seem to end. That was when he felt something starting to pull him free of the liquid fire and into the open air.

"Don't worry my lord I have you."

**A/N: Will Notch and the others save Steve before it's to late? find out in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Steve groaned as he slowly woke up in a soft bed, his body pulsing with pain. "Ow." He hissed as he tried to move and look around. "Where am I?"

"Your back in your room at my house." The angry face of Notch came into view. The god had his arms crossed and was glaring down at the human. "What did you think you where doing?" the god asked his tone angry and biting. "Those books where hidden for a reason."

"I was... just... I wanted..." Steve sighed and looked down. "I just wanted to know more about Hero, what happened to him and all." The miner winced as he curled up slightly; bring his knees to his chest. "I guess I put my self in danger in doing so."

"It was very reckless." The god sighed and shook his head placing a hand on his on the humans shoulder. "But I'm sure that you learned a valuable lesson."

The miner sighed and nodded, not meeting the immortals eyes. Steve lied back down and pulled the covers back over him, staring at the ceiling, as the god walked back out of the room. The sound of an Enderman porting sound next to him twice and the human sat up. He looked around and saw a pile of books sitting next to him. There were maybe 2 books in the pile with a note on top of them. Steve picked up the note and read it.

'Steve

These books are safe and will cause you no harm

H.B'

The miner placed the note down and slowly reached out for one of the books, his hand shaking at the though of what may be in them. He with drew his hand back out of fear but then he remembered what happened in the next book. Once more he had to know more. He reached out and picked the first book up.

* * *

Herobrine was lying on the ground armless and struggling to breath. His skin was slowly starting to heal up but his arms were still apart from his torso. A tall black figure walked towards him and dropped a pair of chard and skeletal arms next to him before kneeling next to the demi-god. The Enderman reached down and placed the warrior hairless head on his legs so that it was off the ground.

"Do not worry my Lord, I have sent word to your brother and you will be back in the Aether soon." The black creature ran a hand over the demi-god's head; it would take a while for the hair to grow back.

More footsteps were heard as a creeper and spider came running to the two. "Thorin! Is he alright?" the creeper from the forest stopped next to the demi-god and looked down. "Oh dear Notch! Those humans did this to him? I knew there race couldn't be trusted."

"Yes, they did." The Enderman sighed and looked down at the shivering warrior. "But he still took care of the prophet which means the mobs are free now."

The weakened demi-god slowly started stir opening his eyes and coughing up dirt and gravel from his lungs. The three mobs leaned in and stared at him and he could do nothing about it. "And you said that he did not scream once while they did this to him?" the spider asked as she looked down at the warrior before looking back up at the Enderman.

"Yes. He held strong through the whole thing." Thorin stated trying to steady the demi-god's heaving chest. "He stood bravely and did not even finch as they removed his arms."

"Such bravery." The spider muttered. "My people owe him a great debt and I am sure they would willingly follow him."

"As would my people." The creeper chimed in as well. "The humans turned against him and wild no doubt hunt him down once they find him alive. We are in need of a master and lord."

"Please stop crowding him." was the only thing Thorin said as he pushed the two others away. "He needs time to rest."

The creeper looked over at the spider, "We should inform our people of this." The spider nodded and started to head into the forest.

The demi-god coughed more as he tried to speak, looking up at the Enderman. Thorin looked back down and tried to calm the warrior to get his breathing evened out. "Shh, my lord your safe now. The Mobs will not abandon you like the humans did."

"D-do n-not leave me." The words were choked out as Herobrine tried to speak.

Thorin smiled down at the demi-god. "I promise my lord, I will not leave you either. I was sent here only for you, to protect and guide you." The Enderman sighed and looked down. "I am sorry that it led to this. I guess I have not done my job right by leading you to great harm."

"Human's always were fickle creatures." Thorin looked up and saw a tall man bald walk towards them and knelt next to his brother. "My poor brother, what have those humans done to you?" Notch bit his lip and placed a hand on his brother's horrible burnt face. "I should have fought harder to keep you from here."

"The mobs wish him to be there lord." Thorin chimed in looking up at the god.

"And you?" Notch didn't take his eyes from his brother.

"What ever the choice is, I am here to serve only him." the Enderman bowed his head slightly. "He is the last defense against the Wither king."

"Is that all you care about?"

"No, not after what I just seen." The Enderman shook his head, "His well being is more important to me now."

* * *

There was a flash of light and Steve watched as the three were taken to the Aether before the book ended. He closed it and placed it back into the pile with a sigh, the pain wasn't as bad now and it seemed they were reaching the end. The miner sighed and looked towards ceiling, 'so the Enderman had been Thorin.' But he still wondered if it was the same Thorin that Herobrine often called 'a mother hen.'

Looking back towards the last book the miner reached out and took it as he looked over the cover. The book was much thinner then any of the other ones, it looked newer as well. Carefully Steve opened it and let the light swallow him. When he opened his eyes again he was sitting on the edge of the bed, one that looked very much like the one he was in back in the waking world.

Steve looked around and spotted a window, he looked out and saw the Aether sky. "So this one takes place within the Aether." He looked back to the bed and saw Hero sitting up with a pillow behind his back. The burns that had been on the demi-god's skin seemed to have healed and had not even left a scar; and his hair had grown back, or at least half of it. On one side of Hero's head the hair had grown back fully yet the other still remained hairless, it looked as if someone had shaved one half of his head. The demi-god was shirtless and the miner could see the stitches where his arms were attached back into the shoulders.

"How are you feeling today?" Steve looked up and saw Notch walk in with an Enderman with behind him who was carrying a cup of tea. The God placed a hand on the demi-god's head as the Enderman placed the cup of tea on the bedside table. "Your fever has gone down from yesterday. That's good." Notch had a slight smile on his face.

"I am feeling better." Herobrine answered his brother being his hands over the top of the blankets. He flexed his fingers a bit, and Steve noticed that the demi-god's hands seemed jerky. "My hands are still numb though." Notch nodded and bit his lip, as he seemed to be thinking about something. "What is it brother?"

"We need to talk about what happened." Notch sighed but kept eye contact with his brother. Herobrine remained quiet as his brother spoke. "It's been three hundred since... happened and it seems that there's a slight problem with the humans."

"What is brother?" there wasn't much energy in the demi-god's voice as he spoke, less energy the before.

"There's to many of them, illness is spreading quickly." Notch sighed and shook his head. "The mobs can't keep up with them, and their dying a worst deaths then what the mobs could give them." the god looked down and placed a hand on his hairless head. "They have no fear. At this rate they'll kill themselves all off at this rate."

"And what is it you wish me to do about it, Brother?" The demi-god looked to his elder brother with an eyebrow raised.

"I need you to go back down to the over-world and give then there fear back." Notch looked back at the demi-god. "Kill a few if you have to."

"The mobs are willing to serve you and help you in this mission." Thorin stated standing next to the bed. "They have been waiting for your return."

Steve looked to the demi-god, as Herobrine seemed to think long and hard over it before finally nodding. "Yes, I will do it. I have a score to settle and I do not think I will have a problem installing fear with in mortals."

The book ended there and dumped Steve off back in the same room where he closed the book and set it down. "So that's what happened."

**A/n: we're getting closer to the and like before I am going to be working on the next story in the series "Wall" which is a sequel to Mortal. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Steve had fallen a sleep and when he awoke next he hadn't been sure how long he had been asleep for. As the miner sat up he looked around, remembering where he was before sitting up. The books were gone and a glass of water left in their place. Steve reached out and took the glass drinking deeply, realizing just how thirsty he was at the moment. Once the glass was empty he set it down and started to get out of bed.

"Notch wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready"

Steve looked up to see the demi-god leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The miner smiled after all the time he spent with the warrior he had learned even more about him in just a week, sure it had been pain and very mentally disturbing but it had been worth it. "I'll be there in a moment." He stood and turned to his bag of cloths, digging new ones out. He looked up only to see the demi-god had disappeared, with a shake of his head Steve started to get changed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The miner had love Hero's cooking and he knew where he learned it from. Notch turned out to be an even better then his brother having made everything from scratch, though he had a feeling Hero didn't cook much for himself and that it was mostly just hobby. Steve bit into another muffin trying not to drool.

"Winter has ended."

Steve looked away from his plate of muffins, Eggs and bacon to look at the demi-god. "Everything's unfrozen now." the miner wondered if they were going to head back to the warrior's mansion.

"Thorin, said that everything's still really wet but it's a lot warmer now." Notch smiled as he placed more food on to his brother's plate. Steve laughed as Herobrine sighed but ate the food anyway. "Your welcome to stay here for as long as you guys want."

"We were just in the middle of adding onto the house." Was the only thing Hero had said as he ate.

"So you'll be staying here for another week maybe?" Notch looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful look in his eye.

Herobrine seemed to be thinking it over as he ate, not looking put to meet his brother's eyes. Steve watched closely enjoying the rarely shown love that the demi-god had for his brother, the best part was that he felt include in it.

"I know I could use some rest from my adventure into the past." Steve tried to make there stay a little longer. "I know I won't be reading anymore books, at least not any that are not fiction." The miner laughed a bit. Hero looked up from his plate to stare at the miner his head tilted slightly in thought.

"Maybe it is best that we stay at least one more week." The demi-god finally spoke looking up at his elder brother. "Nether brick does not set right when the ground is damp. And Steve seems to need the rest." The miner's smiled grew as he read between the lines of the to brothers but before he could say anything about it he was pulled into a tight hug with the demi-god.

"I'm not going let either of you out of my sight for this whole week." Notch smiled as he pulled the miner and his brother to his chest. Steve was sure he heard an underlined warning in the Gods words. Finally the bald man let them go and they were a loud to return to their seats and that was a tall man with long red hair walking in. His hair was pulled back so that it wasn't in his face and he fixed his glasses as he sat down still staring at the paper that he had walked in it.

"Hey Jeb." Notch turned and smiled as the other god sat down and placed a plate down. "Anything new going on in the Over-world?"

"Not a hold lot." The longhaired god smiled as he looked up from his paper. Jeb looked over at Hero then at Steve and smiled at both of them. "Just a few disturbances at the Wall in the far north but it doesn't seem to be too bad."

**A/N: sorry for the late update and sorry if this is kind of a lame ending. works been crazy and I've been having no time to my self. so the Wall should be starting soon, there's a lot going on at work so I may not be able to update everyday, I'll try though.**


End file.
